Born Hater
by Liana D. S
Summary: Pernikahan Aphrodite dengan Hephaestus serasa bagai hukuman karena Ares tak mau lepas dari sang dewi sekalipun ikatan mereka terlarang. Sang dewi cinta berkhianat, seperti kita semua tahu, tetapi ia berangsur terbenam dan berubah menjadi sosok yang tak pernah ia ingini. "Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi pelindung cinta, jadilah dewi perangku yang bermandi penderitaan manusia."
1. Chapter 1

Istana Olympus tengah diliputi kemeriahan yang luar biasa. Upacara pemberkatan pernikahan sepasang dewa-dewi baru saja dilangsungkan—sebuah hal yang jarang terjadi, apalagi kedua mempelai sama-sama punya tempat di ruang takhta utama. Hera—sang dewi pernikahan—dengan sepenuh jiwa memberkati pasangan suami-istri baru di hadapannya, kendati prosesi ini sebetulnya memuat unsur hukuman bagi salah satu pihak yang terlibat.

 _Tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan_. _Aku ini_ 'kan _penguasa cinta. Aku bisa menciptakan cinta dalam keluargaku kelak biarpun sekarang aku belum menaruh perasaan apapun padanya. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja._

Si mempelai wanita yang jelita berbisik pada diri sendiri, tak ingin merasa 'terhukum'. Bukankah kebanyakan manusia yang sedang kasmaran selalu memohon padanya untuk disatukan dalam ikatan semacam ini? Artinya, sebuah pernikahan bermakna tinggi dalam kisah kasih seseorang—ya, termasuk _dewi_ juga—terlepas dari adanya kekangan. Memang kenapa kalau setelah menikah, seseorang tidak boleh membagi cintanya? Bukan berarti cinta itu akan menyusut dan kering jika tidak dibagi-bagi lagi, _'kan_?

Sayang, Aphrodite tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawat cinta (yang bahkan belum tumbuh ini) tanpa membaginya. Begitulah lumrahnya sang dewi bekerja: menjadikan pesonanya sebagai umpan, menarik dewa dan manusia, lalu menebar jaring hasrat demi menahan mereka cukup lama dalam kenikmatan pelepas dahaga. Ah. Kalau dipikirkan, perasaan ciptaan Aphrodite itu suci: tidak ada motif untuk meraih kekuasaan atau balas dendam atau yang lain di balik semua hubungan asmaranya. Bagaimana mungkin kemurnian itu menimbulkan masalah besar di dunia manusia, sampai-sampai Hera dan Zeus memutuskan untuk menikahkannya agar Aphrodite tidak menyemai cinta sebebas dahulu? Sedikit tidak masuk akal jika dirunut demikian, tetapi di bawah hukum langit Zeus, bisa apa dia?

"Maaf, Aphrodite, bolehkah aku membenahi letak hiasan rambutmu?"

Suara lirih ini... aih. Sesungguhnya, Aphrodite agak enggan menoleh pada si empunya suara, tetapi pasti aneh jika ia bersikap sedingin itu pada suaminya, jadi ia berpaling dan tersenyum tipis. Nyaris saja embusan napas yang mengandung keluh meninggalkan bibir Aphrodite ketika manik sewarna lembayungnya bersitatap dengan manik kejinggaan pasangannya. Iya, mata itu indah, sayangnya tak cukup indah bagi Aphrodite. Cahaya remang yang hangat dari sana tertutup oleh terlalu banyak kekurangan ragawi, sesuatu yang kurang Aphrodite sukai.

"Tentu, Hephaestus. Terima kasih."

Namun, tak ada penolakan terlontar. Setengah mati Aphrodite menahan gidikan jijik tatkala jemari kasar si dewa pandai besi—Hephaestus—membetulkan letak jepit berlian yang dihubungkan dengan dua jepit lain oleh jalinan rantai berlapis perak, megah nan anggun. Kadang, Aphrodite heran, mengapa Hephaestus mampu membuat beragam mahakarya mengagumkan, sementara sosoknya sendiri... yah... masih _begitu_? Hephaestus kreatif, tidakkah ia menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit?

Di situ, Aphrodite mulai terdengar jahat. Buru-buru sang dewi mengalihkan pandang, mulai ragu tentang statusnya sebagai sang maha cinta. Jika ia memang jagonya memadu kasih, maka mengapa ia masih tak tergerak, tak sanggup, _tak ingin_ mencintai Hephaestus? Kebiasaannya diam-diam mencela Hephaestus belum berubah, padahal ia tahu itu bukan bagian dari perilaku pengasih.

Dan, omong-omong soal kekasih...

...pemilik sepasang manik merah darah di seberang ruang langsung mencuri napas Aphrodite saat tatapan keduanya tak sengaja bersirobok. Getar lembut dalam hati sang dewi kembali hadir, mengabaikan betapa salah tempat dan waktu kemunculannya. Sosok yang keras, kuat, dan amat menarik itu—oh, tidak. Aphrodite memaksa diri memalingkan muka, berpura-pura si dewa perang tidak sedang memandanginya dari jauh.

 _Tidak ada Ares di sana. Tidak ada lagi Ares dalam hidupku._

Ironis, semakin kalimat-kalimat ini didengungkan, jiwa Aphrodite semakin lantang menyatakan bahwa itu bohong.

* * *

Lembut pasir pantai menyapa tiap kuncup peraba pada punggung mulus Aphrodite, lembab tapi nyaman. Dirinya dan pasangannya tengah saling mengurung: pada punggung si pria melingkar sepasang lengan ramping Aphrodite, sementara kepalanya berada di antara siku pria itu. Angin berhembus dari arah laut, memainkan helai-helai rambut sang dewi yang kini tengah menelusuri wajah kekasihnya. Aphrodite tak tahu siapa pria ini sebab sinar surya tidak membiarkannya mengenali si pria, tetapi itu tidak masalah. Tak penting mengetahui siapa yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak manusia dan dewa yang menghendakinya, saban hari silih berganti. Bercinta, setelah sekian lama, tidak lagi menjadi istimewa... Mungkin tepatnya bukan hal 'bercinta' itu sendiri yang berubah membosankan, melainkan dengan siapa Aphrodite melakukannya.

Sama. Mereka semua sama. Bak buih di lautan luas. Muncul sejenak, lalu musnah dari benak.

"Aphrodite..."

Namun ganjil. Bisikan pria ini ganjil—karena terlampau halus, sedikit gemetar, amat sarat rasa tanpa beriring berahi. Si pria perlahan mengguncang sisi tubuh Aphrodite, meminggirkan seikal rambut dari telinga sang dewi, dan mengulang panggilannya.

"Aphrodite... Bangunlah."

 _Bangun?_

Oh, rupanya Aphrodite tidak sedang berada di pesisir. Matahari terbenam, bentangan pasir putih, dan kehangatan yang mirip cinta itu merupakan bagian dari lanskap mimpinya saja. Ia masih dalam posisi menggulung di antara ranjang pengantin dan lipatan kusut selimutnya ketika membuka mata. Setengah duduk di sebelah Aphrodite adalah si jenius berkaki satu yang barusan membangunkannya. Hephaestus lekas menarik diri begitu istrinya terbangun dan panas tubuhnya yang dipersepsi Aphrodite sebagai hangat senja dalam mimpi tadi kontan menghilang.

"Sudah pagi," ujar Hephaestus seraya tersenyum kikuk, "Mm... maaf jika ini terlalu dini, tetapi... uh, bukankah kau biasanya mandi agak lama? Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlambat menghadiri pertemuan nanti."

Benar. Ada pertemuan 12 pemegang takhta utama yang harus mereka hadiri—lagi, padahal mereka baru saja menikah. Bibir Aphrodite melekuk tipis saat ia berangsur bangkit.

"Aku akan segera mandi. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Hephaestus."

Malam sebelumnya terasa sangat panjang. Ah, bukan, bukan karena malam pengantin yang seru, melainkan karena tumpukan pekerjaan Aphrodite yang mendadak meningkat drastis. Entah ini pengaruh kegembiraan Hera atau bukan, doa-doa yang dipanjatkan pasangan suami-istri baru maupun lama di dunia manusia pada dua pemberkat utama pernikahan—yaitu Hera dan Aphrodite—jadi lebih banyak malam lalu. Tak sempat Aphrodite menikmati pernikahannya; setiba di kamar, tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung berbaring di sebelah Hephaestus. Sang kreator yang pemalu itu gugup pada mulanya, tetapi memahami kelelahan Aphrodite, ia berbalik dan ragu-ragu menawarkan pijatan. Mengabaikan sensasi permukaan kapalan tangan Hephaestus, Aphrodite menerima tawaran tersebut dan tahu-tahu saja, pagi datang.

Miris memang. Justru pada malam pernikahannya, Aphrodite tidak memperoleh kenikmatan yang sepatutnya. Apa boleh buat? Hephaestus bukan sosok yang menggairahkan, meski tak dapat dipungkiri, lelaki pincang itu amat perhatian pada Aphrodite. Selama sejarah percintaannya yang panjang, mana ada pria yang repot-repot memikirkan lelahnya dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang demikian halus? Semalam bersama Hephaestus memperbaiki pandangan Aphrodite sedikit tentang satu-satunya dewa pemilik takhta utama Olympus yang tak pernah ia rayu itu, tetapi bukan berarti ia lantas jatuh hati.

Baru kali ini dingin menyerang Aphrodite kala sang dewi menanggalkan pakaiannya untuk membersihkan diri. Jika ia diumpamakan sebagai api perapian yang tersulut malam-malam mesra, api itu kini telah padam, menyisakan abu.

Sehari.

 _Dan, aku sudah lelah,_ desah Aphrodite, _Andai Hephaestus menginginkanku sebesar kebanyakan dewa dan manusia, itu akan lebih baik untukku, tetapi apa-apaan dia? Ia terlalu sering meragu! Dia_ 'kan _bisa menjamahiku lebih dari itu semalam; ia punya wewenang, demi kepala Zeus! Atau jangan-jangan, ia memang tidak memiliki keinginan apapun di luar bengkel pandai besinya? Gila!_

Aphrodite menutup mukanya frustrasi; air terpercik dari telapaknya yang menumbuk pipi.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ingat siapa dirimu! Kau adalah pecinta, pecinta! Siapa saja bisa kau cintai, termasuk dia yang paling susah dicintai! Lagipula, Hephaestus baik; setidaknya, ia tidak 'sekasar' dewa lain saat memperlakukanmu. Kau harus timbulkan perasaan itu untuknya sebab kau sudah diikatkan Hera dan Zeus pada si pincang itu sekarang._

Usai menurunkan tangan, Aphrodite disambut pantulan paras ayunya pada kolam beriak tempatnya berendam. Pada wajah itu, ia temukan determinasi yang agak melegakan. Tentunya, di sana masih tersirat sejumlah kebimbangan yang signifikan.

 _Aku bisa._

Dua kata ini terus menggema dalam pikiran Aphrodite hingga pertemuan rutin 12 pemegang takhta utama Olympus berakhir dan para pesertanya kembali bertugas. Lantaran telah bersuami, kini agenda harian Aphrodite berkurang satu—sayangnya, malah jadwal itulah yang mengisi sebagian besar waktunya dalam sehari. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia termenung di taman mawar seberang koridor istana, sesekali menghirup udara yang diharumkan bebungaan sambil memejam beberapa lama. Dua belah telapak tangannya tertangkup di depan dada yang entah mengapa bergemuruh tak wajar.

"Kau tidak mencintai Hephaestus."

Kontan Aphrodite meneguk ludahnya sulit, tak berani berbalik. Dengan mengutarakan hal sesensitif ini, si empunya suara tak hanya melukai Aphrodite, melainkan juga mengguyurkan air garam di atas luka tersebut. Pedih. Susah-payah Aphrodite meredam gigilnya, perpaduan ketakutan—wajar memang ditimbulkan oleh _suara itu_ —dan gejolak tak dikenal yang nyaris ia namai cinta.

"Pergilah, Ares. Kata-katamu tidak lagi bermakna bagiku." Sang dewi beranjak dari sisi air mancur di mana ia semula duduk, masih memunggungi lawan bicaranya. Meski nadanya dingin mengusir, ia sebetulnya khawatir sebab jika menoleh pada sang dewa perang merangkap mantan kekasihnya itu, ia akan kembali jatuh—dan pernikahannya yang belum jalan dua malam akan terguncang. Hera tak akan suka putranya dinistakan, bahkan oleh putranya yang lain.

"Seperti aku akan percaya saja," ujar Ares angkuh, "Kau lupa, ya? Segala kasih pada hati manusia bersumber dari perasaanmu. Apa yang kaurasakan tergambar jelas di dunia mereka sekarang ini."

Aphrodite tertegun.

"Kebencian mulai mewabah di Siprus, pusat pemujaanmu, hingga masalah sepele bisa merenggut satu nyawa," –Bunyi gesekan pedang yang ditarik keluar dari sarungnya selalu menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Aphrodite yang sebisa-bisanya menghindari pertumpahan darah— "Sekarang memang belum terlalu mengganggu, tetapi aku yakin segalanya akan memburuk seiring sikapmu yang terus membohongi diri sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak senang, _sih_. Ketika mereka melupakan cinta, mereka akan mengingat dendam—mengingat _ku_ , maka aku akan sangat diuntungkan."

Sengaja Ares menyeret ujung pedangnya di atas tanah agar Aphrodite memahami betapa serius perkara pernikahan tanpa jiwa dijalaninya dengan Hephaestus. Tindakan ini lumayan berhasil; pipi Aphrodite yang biasa merona kini pucat. Gumpalan denyut menyakitkan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan sangat mungkin berasal dari kebencian yang mulai menyeruak di dunia manusia, tetapi memangnya kapan dia membenci Hephaestus? Tidak mencintai bukan berarti membenci, _'kan_? Lagipula, bukankah kebencian sehari-hari juga mendampingi manusia?

"Ares!"

Gagal sudah rencana Aphrodite untuk menghindari tatapan merah darah mantan kekasihnya. Yang dipanggil berpaling ke belakang, senyum miring yang disunggingkannya cukup untuk melemahkan Aphrodite sekali lagi. Tawa rendahnya masih terdengar mengancam sebagaimana biasa, nahasnya Aphrodite menemukan dirinya terpaku saking terpesonanya dengan suara itu.

"Ada apa, Cantik?"

Ingin Aphrodite menahan Ares—entah dengan bujukan atau malah perintah yang dilontarkan setegas mungkin—supaya tidak menjawab doa siapapun yang menghendaki pembantaian hari ini. Refleksnya berkhianat. Tubuhnya merespon tak bagus pujian kosong yang Ares layangkan. Sebelum sadar, Aphrodite telah menggenggam pergelangan Ares dengan dua telapak. Betapa liat dan besar lengan itu dibanding dua tangan mungilnya yang sehalus sutra, seakan memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mengisi.

Saling memuaskan.

Melawan kehendak pemiliknya, sepasang kaki jenjang Aphrodite memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan Ares. Bibirnya yang lembab meluncurkan sebaris undangan tak sabar ke telinga sang dewa selagi berusaha mengamankan pedang Ares yang kelaparan.

"Tak perlu turun ke Bumi. Hephaestus akan pulang larut, jadi kita _berdua_ masih punya banyak waktu."

* * *

Adalah keliru bila Aphrodite menyangka rayuannya pada Ares pagi itu telah menyelamatkan para manusia; langkah kecil inilah gerbang Aphrodite menuju kehancuran ritusnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Aku selalu menunggumu, berusaha menyamakan langkah denganmu, menahan keinginanku dan kupikir kehendakmulah yang lebih penting."_** (Gilme ft. Outsider – Love is War)

* * *

Sore kedua Aphrodite sebagai istri Hephaestus lebih menyala berkat kehadiran Ares di kamar pengantinnya. Tidak perlu lagi Aphrodite menanti dalam kehampaan; ia toh bisa tetap bersenang-senang secara sembunyi-sembunyi asalkan ia menutup tirai serapatnya buat menghalangi pandangan mentari yang serbatahu. Ares menghangatkannya bahkan sebelum ia berendam di kolam suci untuk membersihkan diri, berbeda dengan Hephaestus yang tak mampu menyulut bara kecil dalam hatinya sekalipun menjadi penguasa api. Jejak yang membakar itu bahkan masih tertinggal setelah tubuh Aphrodite terbenam sebatas leher; ketika sang dewi menelusuri kulitnya tepat di jalur yang diukir Ares tadi, ia menggigil dan tersenyum bahagia.

Gairah telah mengubur kegelapan yang sebelumnya sempat menodai benak Aphrodite, yang sesungguhnya adalah peringatan bagi sang pecinta untuk berhenti.

"Astaga."

Aphrodite yang tengah menengadah untuk membasuh leher tidak terkejut mendengar suara pria dalam ruang pribadinya, apalagi itu cuma Hephaestus yang setengah telanjang, tampaknya juga bersiap mandi. Hephaestus buru-buru memalingkan muka dan meminta maaf, merasa tak patut sekaligus berdebar-debar menyaksikan Aphrodite dalam keadaan tanpa busana, tetapi kekehan Aphrodite mencairkan ketegangannya sedikit. Air kolam beriak ketika Aphrodite berbalik dan mengundang suaminya masuk kolam. Kali ini, Aphrodite tidak sepenuhnya berniat menjahili Hephaestus yang pemalu, melainkan juga menaruh sedikit ketertarikan pada tubuh Hephaestus yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sedemikian terekspos.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ini kan tempat berendammu juga. Ayo, sini."

"T-tidak, n-nanti airnya kotor. Sisa-sisa logam mungkin melekati tubuhku, wangi-wangian dari bunga yang kaumasukkan akan hilang."

"Hephaestus ..." panggil Aphrodite manja; hah, lucu, ia kira ia tak akan _sudi_ bermanja pada suaminya yang cacat itu, "Airnya lama-lama dingin ... Bisakah kauhangatkan dengan kekuatanmu?"

Menjaga pandangannya agar tidak jatuh pada tubuh polos Aphrodite, Hephaestus mendekati kolam dan menyentuh air menggunakan tangan. Dalam sekejap, air kolam menghangat, membuat Aphrodite mendesah nikmat seraya membasuhkan air lagi ke tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Hephaestus. Ini sungguh nyaman, mengapa kau tak mau masuk?" Kembali sang dewi mengundang, "Selain itu, kau suamiku. Ragaku merupakan salah satu dari hakmu."

"Ah ... mm ... Yah, itu ... bisa dibahas nanti," –Ganjil, sepertinya Hephaestus lebih sering tergagap dibanding sebelumnya, mungkinkah karena waktu dan tempat berbincang yang 'salah'?— "S-sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tentang?"

"Apakah belakangan, kau menemui Ares?"

Sontak Aphrodite bungkam. Lidahnya seakan lumpuh, beribu kosakata meninggalkannya entah ke mana. Bagaimana Hephaestus mengetahui hubungan rahasianya dengan Ares? Apakah ada pelayan-pelayannya yang ternyata menjadi informan Hephaestus selama ini? Jika benar, ini akan menjadi masalah besar; Hera pasti tak akan senang. Tunggu, kemurkaan Hera agaknya terlalu jauh untuk dikhawatirkan—bagaimana _Hephaestus_ akan menanggapi ketidaksetiaannya, kira-kira? Hephaestus memang sangat baik, tetapi siapa tahu ia bisa sangat berbahaya bila amarahnya dipancing?

"Aku ... paham kalau kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya," Di luar dugaan, Hephaestus tertawa pahit, "jadi kurasa aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau mengundangnya masuk istana ini. Biar begitu, aku percaya kau tidak melakukan ... um ... apa pun _yang kalian lakukan dulu_. Kau bertahan dengan laki-laki yang tidak kauinginkan sampai sejauh ini, itu saja cukup sebagai bukti keteguhanmu menjaga janji yang kita ucap di depan Ibunda."

Denyutan ngilu dalam dada Aphrodite sekali lagi hadir tanpa peringatan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, Aphrodite. Ares belum pernah mencederaimu, tetapi ia bisa melakukannya jika kau lengah. Keadaannya sedang tidak bagus sekarang, sampai-sampai segala tempat yang ia jejaki berbau darah. Beberapa tempat di istana ini pun demikian; kau pasti menyadarinya."

Penciuman Aphrodite cukup baik untuk menemukan bau anyir yang kian tajam di permukaan kulit Ares setiap kali mereka bercinta, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikan bau itu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Rupanya, ada sesuatu di balik itu yang tidak ia ketahui? Biasanya, Aphrodite menghindari menanyakan apa penyebab kekesalan sang kekasih karena takut Ares jengkel dan melukainya. Sang dewi semata mengalihkan Ares dari kekecewaan (yang Aphrodite duga kerap berasal dari kekalahan beruntun melawan Athena, dewi perang yang bijaksana) dengan sebanyak-banyaknya cinta dan itu selalu bekerja. Mungkinkan masalah yang melanda Ares kali ini lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya?

"Menurutku, dia memang sangat pantas bersanding denganmu."

"Eh? Mengapa begitu?" Refleks Aphrodite berujar, mengira pendengarannya salah. Suaminya terdengar seolah-olah mendukung perselingkuhannya dan Aphrodite, entah untuk alasan apa, lebih menginginkan kecemburuan Hephaestus. Sementara itu, sang dewa api masih menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya ketika beranjak dari sisi kolam.

"Karena kau memiliki cinta yang tidak ditemukannya di mana pun. Kau penyeimbangnya, sesuatu yang tak bisa aku dan Athena lakukan sebagai saudara sedarahnya. Kau bisa memunculkan kasih dalam hatinya biar hanya serupa noktah.

"Dan, aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

Seberlalunya Hephaestus, Aphrodite menenggelamkan tubuh sepenuhnya hingga ujung kepala. Kegelapan yang tadi hilang menyebar luas dalam pikirannya hingga membuatnya takut.

 _Sebegitu dalamkah Hephaestus memandang hubunganku dengan Ares? Sebesar itukah makna cintaku pada Ares bagi Hephaestus? Apa sanggup cintaku menembus lebih jauh ke bawah lapis kulit kami ketika Ares menyelimuti dirinya dengan kebencian?_

 _Apa aku ... betul-betul masih berkuasa atas kasih sayang?_

Mendadak, sepotong demi sepotong adegan berdarah di dunia manusia menghampiri Aphrodite, memaksanya keluar dari air demi meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dua telapaknya mendarat di pelipis yang basah, ngeri dan kesakitan. Lagi-lagi begini; sejak kapan dirinya bisa melihat kebiadaban manusia, sementara ia mestinya hanya merangkul segala yang berkaitan tentang cinta?

Ares-kah yang meracuninya?

* * *

Membuka matanya siang itu, Aphrodite menemukan dirinya mengapung di sejumlah besar massa air. Hujan tertumpah padanya dalam tetes-tetes raksasa, menimbulkan buih setiap menumbuk air di sekeliling. Dapat Aphrodite rasakan buih-buih halus itu menyentuh kulitnya, membentuk raganya setahap demi setahap. Mengerjap pelan, Aphrodite mencoba mengenali sekitar, diawali dari langit yang entah mengapa berwarna kelewat gelap.

Tunggu.

Bau amis apa ini?

Dan ... dan warna merah apa itu yang hadir bersama kelabu awan?

Seketika Aphrodite membeliak. Sadarlah ia bahwa tetes-tetes dari langit bukanlah tetesan air, melainkan _darah_. Jauh darinya, dua sosok kuat berbenturan, disusul teriakan menciutkan nyali dari salah satunya akibat dilukai yang lain, dan kembali hujan darah membasahi Aphrodite. Sang dewi tak mampu bernapas, tak mampu bergerak, hanya jantungnya yang berdegup tak keruan, mengiba, memohon pada dua sosok di atas sana untuk berhenti saling membenci. Suara hatinya tak sampai dan ia tenggelam dalam merah-hitam dendam.

"Ah!"

Aphrodite terlonjak bangun—dalam kamarnya, di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit cahaya masuk ke ruangan melalui pori-pori tirai yang lebar, membantu Aphrodite mengenali kamarnya sendiri, dan menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak akibat mimpi barusan. Buru-buru ia rabai tubuh atasnya yang tak terbalut apa pun, mencari jejak-jejak darah. Ia tak menemukan cairan merah pekat itu, anehnya ruangan yang biasa beraroma ambrosia ini tiba-tiba terkotori bau darah yang tipis; tampaknya bau itulah pemicu mimpi lama Aphrodite untuk kembali menapaki panggungnya.

 _Dari mana asalnya bau mengganggu ini?_

"Aphrodite? Ada apa?"

Astaga, tentu saja. Baru Aphrodite ingat setelah rapat pagi ini, ia langsung menghabiskan waktu dengan Ares lantaran Hephaestus, seperti biasa, meninggalkannya ke bengkel. Ares masih terbaring di sisi Aphrodite—terjaga karena pekikan terkejut Aphrodite tadi—dengan rambut hitam kelamnya yang berantakan dan tubuh kekarnya yang masih lembab oleh peluh sisa percintaan sebelum ini. Peluh itu, sayangnya, tidak melarutkan setitik saja aroma kematian yang bandel melekati Ares, bahkan sehabis darah bekas pembantaian harian Ares dibasuh bersih-bersih.

Namun, Aphrodite sangat pandai berbohong, termasuk pada Ares dan dirinya sendiri. Ia menopengi kengeriannya dengan senyum penuh rayu, lantas menyandarkan kepala ke dada sang kekasih. Dibelainya tubuh Ares dengan sentuhan berhias puja yang memabukkan hampir semua pria—tetapi kali ini, sang dewa kebrutalan tidak terpengaruh sebesar sebelumnya. Keinginan yang biasa mengiringi usapan Ares pada rambut Aphrodite tidak muncul saat itu, mengecewakan sang dewi sedikit.

Dalam pelukan Ares, tidak Aphrodite dapati lagi kenyamanan yang dulunya selalu ada.

"Aku ..." Aphrodite menarik napas, "... ingin memohon satu hal padamu. Boleh?"

"Katakanlah."

Memejam perlahan dengan kepala makin tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Ares, Aphrodite meminta.

"Bisakah kau tidak berperang sehari saja di dunia manusia? Menahan kekuatanmu agar amarah tidak terus-terusan menyebar di tanah kekuasaan kita?"

Hening. Aphrodite menunggu jawabannya, namun yang terlontar dari Ares adalah sebuah kekeh meremehkan yang kurang lebih bermakna: _kau cantik, sayang tololnya luar biasa._

"Itu sama saja seperti menyuruhmu berhenti menebar cinta, Dewiku. Permintaanmu konyol sekali."

Tersinggung, Aphrodite mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ares lamat-lamat dengan segurat keputusasaan pada matanya.

"Belakangan, kerusakan di dunia manusia makin luas, Ares, dan bukannya menciptakan sesuatu dengan itu, mereka malah saling menghancurkan. Ini menggelisahkanku dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembangkan perdamaian adalah dengan menghentikan aksimu. Kebencian akan terhapus jika kau, setidaknya, mengurangi sikap agresifmu."

"Maka gunakanlah kekuatanmu, _Gadis Pintar_ ," cemooh Ares, "Kau pengendali cinta, jadi gerakkanlah jiwa-jiwa di bawah untuk menghindari pengaruhku. Kalau kau bisa melakukan itu, mengapa kau masih memintaku untuk duduk diam dan menyaksikan pergerakan Athena beserta para kesatria sucinya?

"Oh, atau kau lagi-lagi lupa," Ares menanam telunjuknya tepat pada denyutan di tengah dada Aphrodite, "bahwa kekacauan di dunia manusia sesungguhnya berasal dari dirimu yang sudah tidak bisa mencinta lagi?"

Tidak bisa mencinta?

"Hentikan!" Cepat Aphrodite menepis telunjuk Ares, "Aku masih bisa mengasihi manusia dan dewa serupa. Kaukira apa yang saat ini kulakukan denganmu?"

" _Membenci_ Hephaestus. Apa lagi?" –Aphrodite terperanjat mendengar jawaban pasangannya, yang baru disadarinya merupakan bentuk lain dari mencintai seseorang di luar ikatan pernikahannya— "Kau sudah tahu bahwa hal yang kita kuasai sangat kabur batasnya, Aphrodite, dan kau baru saja melangkahi batas itu. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau melepas sepenuhnya cinta dalam hatimu dan pergi bersamaku?"

Tak berdaya Aphrodite melawan tatkala Ares menaikkan dagunya kasar, mempertemukan biru lavender dengan merah gelap yang ganas.

"Untuk apa kauacuhkan aturan yang Ibunda dan Ayahanda buat, juga nasib si pincang setelah kautinggalkan? Denganku, kau akan bebas sebebas-bebasnya, _Sayang_ ," –tapi yang tertangkap dari panggilan Ares pada Aphrodite ini hanyalah ancaman—"Ada api hasrat dalam dirimu. Kau tahu apa lagi yang bisa dinyalakan hasrat selain cinta? Dendam, Aphrodite. Rasa haus darah. Kerinduan akan jeritan-jeritan ngilu di medan tempur. Mekarkanlah hasrat itu sebelum ia mati.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi pelindung cinta, jadilah dewi perangku yang bermandi penderitaan manusia, Aphrodite."

"Tidak. Tidak akan!" Dengan kasar, sang dewi cinta menepis tangan Ares dan menarik diri. Tak pernah Aphrodite merasa begitu tak berdaya dan ketakutan seperti saat ini, ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan baru bahwa gejolak gairah yang selama ini ia banggakan di depan para dewa ternyata dapat menyulut sesuatu yang demikian mengerikan. Selain itu, Aphrodite sepertinya telah salah pula memahami Ares sebab saat ini, Ares tidak seperti prajurit bodoh yang menyerang membabi-buta seperti biasanya. Ia tampak jauh lebih licik dan memiliki sejuta pikiran tak terduga yang mungkin akan membahayakan Aphrodite nanti, sebagaimana Hera ibu Ares mengatur rencana untuk menterpurukkan kekasih-kekasih gelap suaminya dari singgasana Olympus. Bila tidak hati-hati, jati diri Aphrodite sebagai perwujudan cinta itu sendiri dapat larut dalam sifat haus darah Ares sebelum Aphrodite sempat menyadarinya—dan itu sangat membahayakan.

Namun, dalam keadaan tersebut, Aphrodite masih mampu berjuang mengalihkan kegelisahannya. Ia menyambar pakaiannya dari meja terdekat dan melangkah menuju pemandian tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Ares. Napasnya yang memburu berangsur teratur dan akhirnya, ia cukup tenang untuk mengusir sang dewa perang.

"Pergilah sebelum Hephaestus pulang, Ares. Dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu, asal kau tahu."

"Dan, _asal kau tahu_ juga, mengusirku seperti itu tidak akan menghilangkan bibit kebencian yang sudah kutanam jauh di dalammu," ejek Ares, mengulang tiga kata terakhir Aphrodite dengan nada miring.

" _Pergi_ , aku bilang."

Ares meninggalkan tempat, sayang sekali ucapannya membekas kuat dalam benak Aphrodite hingga sang dewi tidak merasa bersih sekalipun sudah membasuh diri berulang kali di pemandian.

 _Dunia manusia baik-baik saja. Mereka masih mencinta. Mereka masih mencinta. Besok aku akan turun ke Bumi dan merasakan betul-betul apa yang ada di sana, lalu aku akan membuktikan pada Ares bahwa kalimatnya hanya omong kosong._

Sampai Aphrodite memejam pada malam harinya untuk menikmati mimpi-mimpi ukiran Morpheus, Hephaestus belum kembali dari bengkel. Yang lebih parah, malam itu karya Morpheus seluruhnya dipekati darah dan kebencian. Presensi Hephaestus yang biasanya tak bermakna menjadi amat penting bagi Aphrodite setelah ia sadar kehangatan yang lembut dan sunyi dari tubuh Hephaestus sanggup mengusir dingin mimpi-mimpi buruknya.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Apa yang kaubutuhkan? Tak cukup aku saja. Apa yang kubutuhkan? Hanya cintamu."_** (Gilme ft. Outsider – Love is War)

 _trigger warning: rape!_

* * *

Memenuhi janji pada dirinya sendiri tempo hari, Aphrodite turun ke dunia manusia, tepatnya sebuah daerah dekat tempat lahirnya, Cythera. Setelah menyelubungi aura dewinya dengan wujud mortal, Aphrodite mendaratkan kaki di atas pasir pantai pulau itu yang masih amat lembut. Aroma laut yang segar merekahkan senyum di bibirnya. _Aku pulang_ , batinnya sembari membentangkan kedua lengan lebar-lebar, sejenak meresapi suasana damai sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju bagian kota di mana kultusnya pertama muncul.

Umat-umat Aphrodite di sini adalah yang paling terjaga, paling setia, berhubung Cythera berada langsung di bawah pengawasannya sepanjang hari dalam setahun. Tentu saja penduduk Cythera juga menyembah dewa-dewi lain, tetapi bahkan kultus Zeus tidak terlalu mekar di sini. Tak ada yang sebanding dengan kultus Aphrodite dan penghuni Olympus untungnya tidak pernah protes, sama seperti Aphrodite yang tidak ambil pusing soal pengikutnya yang sedikit di kota atau pulau suci milik dewa lain.

Satu hal yang dapat dipastikan: di Cythera tidak ada kuil Ares.

Aktivitas sehari-hari di jalan utama Cythera mendadak melambat begitu Aphrodite melintas di antara orang-orang yang bekerja, apalagi kalau bukan akibat kecantikan tiada tandingnya. Wujud manusia boleh saja menutupi cahaya abadi, tetapi paras jelitanya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Jadilah orang-orang melongo, terpaku, atau tiba-tiba menjatuhkan barang gara-gara terlalu kagum pada Aphrodite. Menjadi sosok yang ramah seperti biasanya jika berada di dunia manusia, ia menghadiahkan senyum untuk setiap orang yang menatap, menikmati rasa takjub dan kegembiraan yang tercermin dalam setiap pasang mata. Orang-orang lantas bekerja kembali, lebih semangat dari sebelumnya, meski sesekali mereka masih mencuri pandang ke arah sang dewi.

 _Aku tidak merasakan kebencian yang berarti. Lihat, aku menjaga Cythera dengan baik. Ares bodoh, dia tidak memikirkan apa yang dia u—_

Pujian Aphrodite pada dirinya sendiri tak tuntas lantaran kegelapan itu datang lagi. Kegelapan yang menghantuinya beberapa malam ini, menorehkan noda yang tak dapat dihapus ... sekarang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dalam bentuk seorang pria muda berwajah kusut masai. Aphrodite berhenti melangkah, menghayati warna kegelapan yang agak aneh pada si pria muda. Ada cinta dalam kegelapan itu, tetapi warnanya ganjil, beriring getir dan bau amis yang hampir selalu menguar dari tubuh Ares. Pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat kecantikan Aphrodite; ia berjalan melewati sang dewi tanpa menengok sama sekali.

Debaran dalam dada Aphrodite tak wajar dan pemuda itulah penyebabnya, maka Aphrodite mengikutinya. Dari benak si pemuda, Aphrodite mendengar beragam kata manis untuk sang kekasih—sepertinya suara itu berasal dari bilik kenangan. Kalimat-kalimat madu itu sayangnya mengalir deras bersama suara lain, suara _pria_ lain, dan desah pekat hasrat dari wanitanya yang terpancing oleh tokoh baru dalam kenangan pemuda tadi.

 _Kecemburuankah?_

Aphrodite sering merasakan cemburu sebab kekasih-kekasihnya tidak cuma memuja dirinya seorang. Dewa maupun manusia, mereka menjadikan Aphrodite yang pertama dan menyimpan puluhan perempuan lain di belakang. Karena dirinya juga menyukai cinta yang bersemi antara kekasih-kekasihnya dan sekian banyak wanita itu, Aphrodite jadi terbiasa menghadapi kecemburuan, tidak lagi tersakiti olehnya. Lagi pula, kekasih-kekasih Aphrodite memang rupawan; tentu saja berhak punya banyak 'penggemar'.

Namun, kecemburuan yang Aphrodite temukan pada pemuda ini berbeda. Alih-alih menyerupai perasaan sang dewi cinta, apa yang ia dapatkan adalah emosi mirip kedengkian Ares.

Astaga.

Tahu-tahu saja, lengan mulus Aphrodite melingkar pada lengan kekar si pemuda tak dikenal.

"Jangan lakukan. Kumohon."

Sebelum menengok, terlebih dahulu si pemuda menepis tangan Aphrodite, merasa terusik. Ekspresi terganggunya makin kentara begitu maniknya bersirobok dengan penjelmaan sang dewi.

"Kau siapa, dan apanya yang 'jangan lakukan'?! Orang aneh!"

Begitu kasar dan terburu-buru. Perilaku pemuda itu banyak mengingatkan Aphrodite pada anak Zeus dan Hera yang pemarah— _kekasih gelapnya_. Akan lebih baik andai kemarahan itu muncul tanpa teman, tetapi masalahnya, ia disertai cinta. Emosi yang Aphrodite kuasai bersanding dengan emosi yang Ares rajai, tidak masuk akal!

"K-kau akan membunuh seseorang, aku tahu!" Aphrodite berujar tanpa berpikir. "Hentikanlah. Kau hanya akan melukai orang yang kausayang jika melakukannya."

"'Melukai orang yang kausayang'? Heh. Kau sok tahu, tetapi tebakanmu benar."

Pemuda itu berbalik lagi. Satu tangannya tiba-tiba menggores kulit pohon di dekatnya dengan belati yang begitu tajam hingga berkilatan ditimpa sinar mentari. Aphrodite menelan ludahnya sulit.

"Aku akan melukai jalang itu juga orang yang berusaha merebutnya dariku!"

"KAU MENCINTAINYA, KAU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU!" paksa Aphrodite, merasa sangat tidak berguna dalam tubuh manusia tanpa anugerah dewa. Ia yang sekarang hanya bisa berteriak putus asa, berharap sedikit saja keputusasaannya sanggup memadamkan api dalam jiwa si pemuda.

"Tentu aku mencintainya. Justru karena itulah, aku akan membunuhnya—secepat mungkin. Perempuan itu memuakkan."

Loloslah satu tawa rendah dari si pemuda sebelum ia berlari sangat kencang hingga Aphrodite, yang bersikeras mempertahankan wujud mortalnya, tidak bisa menyusul. Aroma kebencian yang kental mendorong Aphrodite untuk terus memacu langkah, tidak peduli paru-paru manusianya yang serasa mengerut.

Cinta dan kemurkaan tidak akan bercampur sedikit pun!

"Ke mana dia pergi?" Tersengal, Aphrodite berhenti sejenak, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari rumah yang si pemuda tuju. Tubuh manusia ini benar-benar tidak berguna; dalam wujud dewinya, Aphrodite pasti akan langsung tahu di mana pemuda itu. Sekarang, Aphrodite hanya tahu si pemuda lari ke arah ini, lain tidak.

Tiba-tiba, Aphrodite mendengar jerit teredam seorang gadis dari rumah di ujung penglihatannya. Tanpa buang tempo, dilajukannya tungkai menuju pondok kecil tersebut. Batinnya refleks menyebut nama Zeus selagi berdoa agar ia masih mampu menyelamatkan si gadis malang, terlepas dari gelar dewi yang disematkan pada namanya. Aphrodite tak pernah merasa begini tidak berdaya ...

... dan apakah ini pertanda Ares, sebagai antinominya, akan berjaya?

Aphrodite membuka pintu rumah si gadis dengan tergesa dan terpaku di depan pintu. Pemuda yang dikejarnya tidak ada di sana, tetapi di lantai tergeletak dua tubuh, satu pria satu wanita, kaku berlumur darah. Selain itu, ada jejak kaki merah yang mengarah ke jendela; sepertinya ke sanalah si pemuda melarikan diri.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak! Kumohon, sadarlah!"

Seperti orang bodoh, Aphrodite mencoba membangunkan dua korban si pemuda—sia-sia saja. Dalam sekejap, telapak Aphrodite basah oleh cairan anyir dari tubuh mereka, baunya tajam menjijikkan, mengingatkan Aphrodite pada malam di mana ia tercipta. Uranus, Cronus, saling serang, saling melukai, dan Aphrodite adalah manifestasi dari emosi yang saat itu mereka rasakan, muncul dari sejumlah besar darah beserta dendam.

Sejak awal, menjadi dewi cinta sebenarnya bukan takdir Aphrodite.

"AAAH!"

Bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh ke lengan Aphrodite yang merah lengket, tetapi air mata saja tak cukup menghapus noda tersebut. Ia tak mampu memungkiri keberadaannya sebagai buah dari kemurkaan dewa lain, padahal selama ini, Aphrodite dipuja karena menguasai cinta. Bodoh. Masih bisakah ia menjaga cinta jika ada yang tewas karena perasaan itu? Masih pantaskah ia dipuja ketika sebetulnya, dia terlalu kotor untuk tersentuh cinta sejati, cinta yang belum ternoda hasrat? Masihkah dia seorang dewi cinta setelah ia menemukan pangkal dirinya yang asli: _kebencian_?

Jerit Aphrodite sebelum ini mengundang kehadiran sesosok dewa yang, kini, menggunakan jemarinya yang kokoh kasar akibat pertarungan-pertarungan tiada akhir, mengangkat dagu sang dewi jelita.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Berat nan mencemooh, suara Ares meracuni rungu Aphrodite, betapapun kerasnya usaha Aphrodite menggeser suara itu dengan isaknya sendiri. Keras kepala, Aphrodite menggeleng, masih tak mau menerima kehadiran Ares dalam inti ritusnya.

"Astaga. Dasar pelacur. Sudah pelacur, bodoh pula."

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" Aphrodite menyingkirkan tangan Ares kasar, lantas menarik diri sejauh mungkin dari kekasihnya. "Cinta dan amarah tidak seharusnya bersama, kau dan aku pun sama. Kita mesti mengakhiri ini—akh!"

"Diam, _Pelacur_." Ares merenggut pergelangan Aphrodite geram. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau dapat bertahan dengan cinta yang bersih. Emosi yang kaukuasai itu sesungguhnya kotor."

Tidak. Cinta antara lawan jenis boleh jadi kotor oleh hasrat, tetapi Aphrodite menguasai beberapa bentuk cinta lainnya, bukan? Cinta orang tua kepada anak, cinta dalam persahabatan, cinta pemimpin pada rakyatnya ...

... ah.

Pada kenyataannya, Aphrodite jarang bersentuhan dengan itu semua. Ia terlalu sibuk memuja kekasih-kekasihnya yang indah, merusak hubungan yang sebelumnya baik-baik, dan memamerkan kecantikannya, di Olympus maupun di Bumi. Hera-lah yang menguasai cinta orang tua kepada anak, cinta seorang ibu lebih tepatnya. Hermes memiliki banyak sahabat, maka dalam persahabatan, cintanya lebih bersemi ketimbang punya Aphrodite. Zeus, di luar beberapa kesalahannya sebagai raja para dewa, memimpin dengan baik, maka dialah yang menjadi penyemai cinta dalam sebuah pemerintahan.

Apa yang Aphrodite kendalikan? Cinta pada lawan jenis? Hephaestus, suami sahnya, bahkan tidak ia tengok sama sekali sebab ada dewa lain yang lebih perkasa, lebih sempurna.

Dan, itu Ares. _Sialnya_ , itu Ares.

Pikiran Aphrodite kosong ketika Ares mengimpit tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan, mengurungnya dalam wangi kebencian yang entah mengapa berubah memabukkan, melumpuhkan. Sang dewi tidak mampu melawan ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Ares, tetapi kenikmatan yang biasa disuguhkan bibir itu tidak lagi Aphrodite temukan. Ciuman itu justru membangkitkan rasa bersalah dari dasar nurani Aphrodite, melayangkan ingatannya sekali lagi pada Hephaestus. Sayang, ingatan itu cepat pula hilangnya lantaran sekarang, Ares tengah mencengkeram kain yang menutupi bahu Aphrodite.

Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya telah tertebak.

"Menyerahlah."

* * *

Setibanya di istana Olympus, Ares mengempaskan tubuh Aphrodite kasar ke ranjang; tak sempat ia melarikan diri sebab Ares duluan memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan. Napas panas sang dewa perang menerpa wajah cantik yang memucat, cukup untuk memahamkan Aphrodite betapa muak Ares pada sifat keras kepalanya. Ares menahan kedua lengan wanitanya di atas kepala, mencengkeramnya kuat hingga sang dewi, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya memberontak, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kumohon, ja—"

Melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai di dunia manusia, Ares melumat bibir Aphrodite, melampiaskan kejengkelannya dan tidak membiarkan kekasihnya buka suara. Sungguh, tidak ada secerat pun cinta dalam ciuman itu hingga Aphrodite merasa sesak, terjejali emosi. Dua pergelangan ramping itu kemudian dicengkeram dengan satu telapak selagi telapak lain Ares mengoyak pakaian Aphrodite di bagian atas. Raga Aphrodite menjadi setengah polos; dari leher ke perut terbuka sepenuhnya, tetapi di bawah itu masih terlindung walau tidak sempurna. Manik merah darah Ares berkilatan, tatapannya jatuh pada setiap garis yang menyusun tubuh menggiurkan di bawahnya.

"Ares, aku—ngh, hen—aaah—hentikan ..."

Tak terkendali. Desah itu lolos di luar keinginan Aphrodite manakala Ares menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada denyut di lehernya, menghisap daerah itu kuat-kuat. Belum puas di satu titik, Ares menanamkan tanda kepemilikannya pada beberapa tempat di leher jenjang itu, sementara tangannya yang bebas meremas payudara kekasihnya. Gelenyar yang menyerang Aphrodite meningkat, biasanya sangat ia nikmati, tetapi sekarang lain. Bersama kehangatan yang mulai menjalar ke tubuh bawahnya, pandangannya yang mengabur menangkap selintas bayangan medan perang.

Hasrat bisa menyalakan sesuatu lagi selain berahi, yaitu dendam. Rasa haus darah.

"Hng, ah ..."

Lidah Ares menyapu lingkaran merah pucat pada puncak payudara Aphrodite, memainkan satu sisi dan menganggurkan sisi yang lain sampai pemiliknya gila. Ares melepaskan cengkeraman, tetapi Aphrodite tetap tak berkutik karena lengan kekar itu menariknya mendekat. Sebagian besar bukit lembut yang berangsur merona telah terlingkupi mulut Ares. Panas. Panas. Lalu berganti nyeri. Puting Aphrodite yang tegang akibat rangsangan terus-menerus dari lidah lihai Ares mengirimkan lecutan listrik ke sekujur tubuhnya ketika digigit kecil. Jeritan singkat meluncur dari bibir Aphrodite, payudaranya yang lain sama membengkak dengan puting tegak.

Bayangan medan perang dalam pandangan Aphrodite berubah menjadi sepasang pecinta, di bawah hangat senja Cythera, memadu kasih, tetapi pemandangan itu rusak oleh warna merah yang tahu-tahu menutup seluruh penglihatan Aphrodite.

"Jangan ... Hah, hah, ng—tidak, Ares ..."

Darah. Sepasang kekasih itu tenggelam dalam lautan merah. Ketakutan, Aphrodite berusaha mendorong Ares sekuat mungkin. Berdecak kesal, dewa yang kasar itu segera mengunci dua lengan sang kekasih dalam telapaknya yang mengapal.

"Diam dan mendesahlah seperti biasa, Jalang! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Bibir Aphrodite membuka lebar, suara parau dari kerongkongannya merupakan campuran tangis dan gairah. Ares memelintir putingnya yang belum tersentuh selagi masih mengulum sisi yang lain, merambatkan gelenyar ganda sekaligus menambah buruk bayangan dalam benaknya. Aphrodite tak sanggup bernapas, tubuhnya seolah memberat, dan kepalanya pusing tidak karuan.

'Diam dan mendesah', kata Ares? Sehina itukah Aphrodite di mata sang kesatria?

Selanjutnya, bibir, gigi, dan lidah Ares menyapa perut Aphrodite. Sang dewi menggelinjang, merespon tindakan Ares dalam hasrat dan kesakitan. Bercak merah yang menghias perut Aphrodite tidak berasal dari ciuman saja, tetapi juga gigitan yang membuat kuncup-kuncup sarafnya kian peka. Teriakan Uranus saat dibunuh Cronus melintas tanpa izin, menyakiti rungu Aphrodite saking kerasnya, padahal segala tentang Uranus dan Cronus sudah dipenjara dalam masa lalu. Tubuh Aphrodite yang licin dan permukaan ranjang yang selembut pasir pantai Cythera mengingatkannya, untuk entah yang keberapa kali, pada masa penciptaannya; rasanya sangat nyata. Aphrodite panik. Jika berlama-lama bercinta dengan Ares, bisa jadi kenangan buruk itu akan membenamkan dirinya seluruhnya.

Dan, Ares tidak peduli.

"AH! Ha—nn, hah ... Cukup, cukup ..."

Mustahil permohonan Aphrodite didengar. Ares sudah melebarkan jarak antara paha kekasihnya, menemukan gelambir-gelambir basah yang menguarkan wangi memabukkan. Jemari Ares mengusap lipatan kewanitaan Aphrodite sejenak sebelum memasukkan dua jari dalam liang yang berkedut-kedut penuh antisipasi. Punggung Aphrodite melengkung, tidak siap diterjang sensasi akut ini. Kesadarannya terombang-ambing begitu dahsyat, terlebih saat Ares mencicip bagian dalam paha Aphrodite yang gemetar, terus hingga hidungnya amat dekat dengan kemaluan Aphrodite. Dinding-dinding hangat lengas menjepit kuat dua jari Ares, membuat si empunya jari mengerang tertahan sebelum terkekeh puas. Aphrodite memekik; dirasakannya jari Ares maju-mundur dengan tempo kacau, brutal mengoyaknya, menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya. Sang dewi memekik, menggeliat, mendesis, dan di antara itu, bibirnya kerap terbuka lebar, hendak meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Stimulasi intens yang Ares berikan secara bertahap membuatnya kebas sampai-sampai tak menyadari segaris jalur liur menuruni bibir merahnya.

"Lemah dan murahan, kau itu."

Ares menarik jarinya dari kewanitaan Aphrodite tepat sebelum sang dewi tiba pada puncak kenikmatan. Aphrodite mengerang, napasnya berubah jadi deguk, dan tubuhnya bermandi keringat. Telunjuk dan jari tengah Ares masih lengket akibat cairan kewanitaan sang dewi cinta, tetapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari membelai bibir Aphrodite, membiarkan Aphrodite merasakan tetes-tetes gairahnya sendiri.

"Pantaskah kau berkuasa atas sesuatu? Kau lebih pantas dikuasai daripada menguasai." Ares memasukkan jari ke mulut Aphrodite, membuatnya tersedak. "Hisap ini."

 _Benar, aku lemah dan amat rendah._

Pasrah, Aphrodite menyesap jari Ares, meresapi pahitnya kekalahan, juga betapa buruk rasa sari yang mengalir keluar liang senggamanya. Itukah 'sari cinta' yang dipuja-puja dewa dan manusia, yang mempertahankannya di singgasana utama Olympus bahkan setelah Hestia si perawan penjaga perapian turun takhta? Jika ia tidak lagi menguasai cinta, itukah satu-satunya hal yang istimewa darinya?

 _Mengapa pula singgasana itu dulu dibangun untukku? Apa mereka sekadar mencari sosok untuk dipermainkan, untuk memuaskan binatang liar di balik jubah agung mereka masing-masing?_

Siksaan Ares berlanjut; isapan bibir mungil Aphrodite telah membangkitkan nafsunya juga, ujungnya. Ia lemparkan kain lembab yang menutup kaki sang dewi ke sembarang arah, melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Aphrodite agar dapat menahan kedua lengan Aphrodite kembali, kemudian menyerang semaunya. Menggigit kecil telinga Aphrodite, menjilat bibirnya, mengulum putingnya, menggelitik pusarnya, mencubit kelentitnya, hingga terakhir, tubuh mereka bersatu. Ares melesakkan dirinya ke dalam Aphrodite, tanpa ampun menghunjamkan miliknya dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah, memancing lenguh Aphrodite yang tersisipi rintihan. Aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Aphrodite berada dalam situasi di mana cinta dan gairah menjadi sangat bertolak belakang, padahal sudah berabad-abad Aphrodite berurusan dengan dua perkara tersebut.

Pergumulan yang sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin bisa dibilang bukti cinta, tetapi apa yang Ares lakukan padanya sekarang, _detik ini_ , jelas bukan salah satunya.

Menyaksikan Aphrodite yang terbaring tak berdaya, hasrat Ares kian tersulut secara tak lazim. Debar yang menggemuruh dalam dadanya di atas ranjang ini—entah bagaimana—mirip dengan apa yang ia rasakan di medan perang. Kemurkaan. Keinginan menang. Keinginan menyakiti. Telapaknya tahu-tahu menjambak seikat rambut Aphrodite hingga Aphrodite menjerit dan mendongak tanpa perlawanan. Di leher jenjang Aphrodite, ia tanamkan bekas-bekas gigitan yang ngilu bukan main, mengucurkan darah. Seiring tekanan yang meninggi 'di bawah sana', manik Ares menggelap dan apa yang ia lihat tidak diterjemahkan seperti seharusnya oleh otaknya.

"Uhuk! Ukh ... ukh ..."

Leher Aphrodite dicekik. Tenaganya besar sekali hingga Aphrodite yakin kebencianlah pengendali tindakan itu, tetapi mengapa? Apa kesalahan Aphrodite yang dapat memicu kemarahan Ares demikian hebat? Penyangkalannya terhadap pernyataan Ares tentang cinta dan amarah? Statusnya yang bukan milik Ares secara sah? Atau bukan keduanya?

Ares tidak mengungkap apa alasannya hingga beberapa luka yang sembuh sangat lambat tercetak di tubuh Aphrodite.

"Akhirnya," Ares menyeringai, "AKU MENGALAHKANMU, ATHENA!"

* * *

Athena?

* * *

Nama sang dewi strategi timbul tenggelam di pendengaran Aphrodite. Klimaks menghantamnya bagai badai, membenamkannya dalam warna merah dan bau anyir.

Athena?

Jadi, buat Ares, Aphrodite adalah pengganti Athena yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkannya? Pagi, siang, dan malam yang mereka habiskan bersama semata pelampiasan keputusasaannya terhadap Athena? Setiap Ares melumpuhkan Aphrodite di ranjang, ternyata _Athena_ yang ada di bayangannya?

"Sudah selesai?"

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang tipis, Aphrodite mendapati suara Hephaestus yang dingin dan bunyi kaki besinya yang menggesek lantai kamar.

 _Dia memergoki kami. Dia melihatku dalam keadaan kaki terbentang dan tubuh basah seperti ini._

 _Aku memang pecundang._

Beruntung, Aphrodite terpejam setelah itu sehingga ia tidak perlu terkoyak oleh tatapan Hephaestus yang tajam menusuk.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kau mengharapkan terlalu banyak hal dariku._ (Gilme ft. Outsider – Love is War)**

* * *

Aphrodite bukan pelacur—walaupun kemolekan tubuhnya dinikmati hampir semua dewa di Olympus. Baginya, bercinta tidak hanya bermakna penyatuan raga, melainkan peleburan jiwa, suatu prosesi sakral yang membuat dua insan terikat. Karenanya, setiap belaian dan kata-kata mesti disampaikan selembut-lembutnya, barulah sepasang kekasih akan bisa saling menyembuhkan. Sepanjang ingatan Aphrodite, itulah yang ia lakukan dengan sekian banyak prianya, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang sepedih hari ini, ketika dirinya dikoyak habis-habisan oleh Ares dari kemaluan hingga hati. Luka yang Ares timbulkan diperlebar oleh tatapan menyayat Hephaestus segera setelah sang dewa api memasuki kamar.

"Sudah selesai?"

... adalah dua kata yang membekukan Aphrodite sampai ke inti. Dengan dua kata itu saja, Hephaestus telah menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya—kekecewaanlah yang paling kentara—dan Aphrodite, meski dirinya adalah korban di sini, tidak hendak melakukan pembelaan. Ares menyetubuhinya di luar kemauannya, tetapi Hephaestus cuma tahu Ares kekasihnya, maka Hephaestus pasti berkesimpulan mereka bersanggama atas dasar suka sama suka. Pasti. Hephaestus bukan dewa pemarah, tetapi bukan mustahil kalbunya mengeras akibat kebencian Aphrodite pada kecacatannya.

Tak pernah tubuh abadi Aphrodite merasa begini lelah, jadi ia tutup kedua matanya sambil berharap dirinya tidak bangun kembali; tidak esok, tidak pula seterusnya. Namun, bagai kutukan, Aphrodite tersadar pada malam harinya dengan tubuh yang masih sama ternoda, sementara Hephaestus duduk memunggunginya di ujung ranjang. Benar bahwa bekas pergumulannya dengan Ares tidak bersisa—Hephaestuskah yang membersihkan?—tetapi entah bagaimana, permukaan kulit mulus sang dewi seakan masih berlumur lumpur.

Merasakan pergerakan lemah dari balik punggungnya, Hephaestus berpaling. Api dalam sepasang netranya redup tersiram emosi yang terlalu takut Aphrodite menerjemahkan.

"Kau memperlakukan ikatan kita bagai sampah."

Bibir Aphrodite yang lecet akibat ulah Ares terus terkatup.

 _Ya, aku tahu—dan aku sangat menyesal._

"Zeus yang Agung bisa saja menggusurmu dari takhta utama Olympus dan menggantimu dengan Yang Mulia Hestia yang lebih bijaksana."

Kendati itu mungkin saja menjanjikan akhir yang lebih baik untuk umat manusia, hati Aphrodite masih mencelus memikirkannya. Takhtanya, ritusnya, pengikut-pengikut dari mana ia memperoleh cinta yang tiada habisnya ... akankah dilenyapkan oleh satu peristiwa yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menghendaki?

"Tapi, hukuman itu kurang berat untukmu, wahai _dewi cinta_." Hephaestus bangkit, keriut kaki logamnya sama mengejek dengan frasa yang ia ucapkan di penghujung kalimat. "Aku tidak butuh Zeus yang Agung menurunkanmu dari takhta utama, jadi kebusukanmu ini tidak akan keluar dari dinding kamar. Biar begitu, perlu kauketahui sikap submisifmu telah membuat gila Ares. Lihat saja dunia manusia beberapa hari setelah ini; kau cuma akan menemukan darah di seluruh permukaannya."

Tidak, Aphrodite tidak ingin tubuhnya basah lagi oleh darah seperti ketika ia tercipta dulu, tetapi Hephaestus mengesankan bahwa apa yang ia katakan akan benar-benar terjadi. Bukan mustahil. Hephaestus memiliki kewenangan dan kekuatan sebagai dewa, dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia mau pada dunia manusia, termasuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada Aphrodite dengan merusak ritus para pecinta. Kalaupun ujungnya Ares yang menimbulkan kerusakan di dunia manusia, Aphrodite yakin 'kehendak' Hephaestus-lah yang memicu kerusakan tersebut.

Pandangan Aphrodite dikaburkan air mata.

"Ampuni aku, Hephaestus ..."

"Mengapa mohon ampun padaku?" Satu kain lembab Hephaestus lemparkan kasar ke arah Aphrodite. "Mohon ampun saja pada pakaianmu yang terperciki mani Ares ini."

Hephaestus menyeret langkah, menutup pintu kamar dari luar, meninggalkan Aphrodite bersama pakaian kotornya yang terbakar separuh sisi— _dibakar_ oleh sang suami. Jalinan serat gosong menguarkan bau pahit dan Aphrodite menumpahkan tangis ke atas sana sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu berapa hari Ares tidak menampakkan batang hidung di Istana Olympus, yang jelas dunia manusia tercium kian anyir semenjak kepergiannya. Zeus tampaknya muak dengan kelakuan putranya sendiri sehingga daripada meminta bocah itu muncul dan bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang ada, ia lebih memilih mengurus semuanya bersama para pemegang takhta utama Olympus—yang masih berfungsi baik, tentunya. Aphrodite tidak masuk hitungan sebab sang dewi juga tidak muncul berhari-hari di Istana.

Dalam satu pertemuan, Athena berpendapat.

 _Dunia sedang tak seimbang karena Aphrodite dan Ares_ , _masalahnya mereka sama-sama tidak mudah kita kendalikan. Mereka merupakan perlambang jiwa para_ mortal _yang tidak bisa seimbang jika tidak diseimbangkan sendiri oleh si empunya jiwa. Menurutku, jalan terbaik bukan mematikan langkah Ares yang membabi-buta, tetapi melakukan sesuatu pada Aphrodite agar ia mau membangun ritusnya dari awal lagi. Di luar itu, kita tidak bisa mengutak-atik perasaan yang mereka kuasai._

'Melakukan sesuatu'. Sang Dewi Strategi pun tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' yang krusial ini. Layaknya cinta, Aphrodite ternyata jauh lebih rumit dari perkiraan para dewa sampai-sampai si cerdas Athena angkat tangan, tidak sanggup memecahkan misterinya. Dunia kian berantakan hingga Zeus turun tangan langsung untuk mengalahkan putranya di setiap pertempuran, juga memerintahkan tiap dewa minor penjaga dunia manusia untuk mencari Aphrodite, tetapi dua jalan itu rupanya tak menyelesaikan masalah pokok. Ares—terlepas dari kelemahan taktiknya—menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat karena berpihaknya seluruh emosi negatif manusia padanya, sedangkan Aphrodite, yang harusnya menyeimbangkan, malah lenyap ditelan Bumi. Para pemuja kasih sayang jelas terpengaruh: perasaan yang Ares kuasai mulai menguat dalam hati mereka masing-masing, memberi makan api dengan kayu, membakar dunia dengan perang-perang lain yang lebih besar.

Zeus tak punya pilihan. Cinta merupakan sesuatu yang mesti dipegang, dikendalikan, maka jika Aphrodite gagal menjalankan tugas, apa yang menjadi kuasanya terpaksa Zeus serahkan pada dewa lain.

Dan, meskipun tidak mendengar apa pun mengenai keputusan Zeus ini, Aphrodite mengerti jabatannya sebagai sang mahacinta akan segera dilucuti.

Ombak kecil-kecil di pantai Cythera tempatnya bersembunyi menggelitik kaki Aphrodite, tetapi sang dewi tidak tertawa ceria sebagaimana biasa. Air asin ini tidak menghibur, justru membenamkannya dalam masa lalu pahit. Anyir darah Uranus melekatinya hingga detik ini; lucu bagaimana ia dilantik sebagai dewi cinta ketika bau tidak enak itu (harusnya) masih di sana. Ya, lucu bagaimana tiap malam, para pria bergiliran menikmati raganya—yang bukan apa-apa kecuali kebusukan berbalut kecantikan. Yang lebih bodoh lagi, ia _percaya_ bahwa selama ini, dialah satu-satunya penguasa cinta.

Apanya?

Pantulan raut Aphrodite dari permukaan jernih lautan menyembunyikan pilu. O, betapa buruk rupa ia sekarang ini, muram seakan-akan seluruh cahaya abadinya telah terambil, padahal Zeus belum melaksanakan keputusannya. Jangankan orang lain, Aphrodite sendiri muak melihat wajahnya. Wajah pendosa. Aphrodite mengertakkan gigi, memekik keras, dan memukulkan dua kepalan tangannya sekaligus ke air, memecah bayangannya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, air mata Aphrodite tumpah, tetapi air mata itu susut seiring kian teredamnya gelombang yang Aphrodite ciptakan tadi. Cermin yang ini tidak bisa Aphrodite remukkan; lihat saja bagaimana refleksi dirinya kembali utuh di atas air.

Aphrodite jatuh terduduk. Tatapnya nanar. Dapat ia dengar sayup-sayup doa para pemujanya yang masih sehat akal dan nurani, mohon keselamatan dari deraan wabah gila perang.

 _Ah, untuk apa memohon padaku? Apa yang mereka minta dariku? Sisa-sisa kasih sayang buat membentengi diri dari nafsu membunuh?_

Tapi, apa kasih yang dulu dirajai Aphrodite masih bersisa? Serangkaian kejadian setelah Aphrodite menjadi istri Hephaestus bukankah hanya disesaki kebencian? Aphrodite membenci kecacatan Hephaestus, karenanya ia lari pada Ares. Sayang, sifat haus darah Ares bertentangan dengan sifat pengasih Aphrodite, maka Aphrodite jadi membenci Ares pula. Ucapan Ares ketika menggagahinya malam itu membuktikan bahwa Aphrodite selama ini dijadikan pelampiasan belaka oleh sang dewa perang yang tidak pernah menang atas Athena, akhirnya Aphrodite pun membenci Athena. Zeus yang memahami betapa berbahaya kondisi Aphrodite bagi umat manusia akan menanggalkan jabatan penguasa cinta dari Aphrodite dan andai keputusan itu telah dijalankan, Aphrodite pasti akan membenci Zeus.

Lalu, sebagai penutup yang sempurna, Aphrodite berkaca dan membenci apa yang ia temukan di sana.

 _Aku terlahir untuk membenci dan dibenci._

Kalimat tersebut menggaung dalam benak Aphrodite, meruntuhkan keyakinan manusia akan kasih. Tanah Cythera, bagian dunia terdamai tempat penyembah Aphrodite berdiam, ujungnya juga terlahap badai amarah. Orang-orangnya mulai bersikap di luar kewajaran. Mengayunkan senjata untuk merenggut nyawa terasa mudah saja. Jeritan-jeritan mereka keras memenuhi rungu Aphrodite, tetapi entah bagaimana, sang dewi tidak terusik dengan penderitaan para anggota ritusnya. Aphrodite terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya terendam, seperempat, separuh, tiga perempat ...

... kemudian senyap. Sesak, tetapi senyap. Sebagai dewi, mestinya Aphrodite masih sanggup bernapas dalam air, apalagi ia memang tercipta dari lautan, tetapi jika ia tidak bisa, berarti satu: ia tidak lagi abadi.

Zeus telah menjalankan hukumnya.

Kesenyapan yang Aphrodite temukan ketika ia melayang pelan dalam sejumlah besar massa air terasa menenangkan sekaligus menyiksa. Ya, buat apa memikirkan Hephaestus atau Ares, juga umat manusia? Perasaan ini hancur berkeping-keping, mereka juga tidak mungkin bisa menatanya.

Tapi ... jauh dalam batin Aphrodite, ada satu tempat yang isinya tidak boleh diganti. Satu rongga kosong yang sementara isinya tetap cinta. Rasa iba. Kepedulian.

"... dite!"

Eh?

"Aphrodite!"

 _Siapa?_

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Aphrodite merasakan satu tangan hangat menyentuhnya dan menariknya ke atas. Sang dewi tidak melawan, sebenarnya tidak ingin pula ditolong, tetapi tahu-tahu saja, kepalanya sudah menyembul ke permukaan. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi ditarik ke arah yang tidak ia kehendaki: pesisir, tetapi ia masih tidak melawan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lupa kalau sekarang kau manusia? Kau tidak bisa bernapas dalam air lagi mulai saat ini."

Sebagai dewi, mata yang terkena air tidak menjadi masalah saat melihat; Aphrodite sempat bingung mengapa pandangannya mendadak kabur sebelum ia ingat dirinya yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan. Membersihkan matanya dari titik-titik air, ia akhirnya mampu menangkap jelas sosok di hadapannya.

"Hephaestus ..."

* * *

Semula, Hephaestus tidak memedulikan absennya Aphrodite di Istana Olympus. Hatinya masih terluka setiap kali mengingat pergumulan istrinya dengan Ares di ranjang mereka. Kendati ikatan pernikahannya telah rusak, Hephaestus bungkam, menjaga bibirnya tetap terkunci terutama di depan Hera. Sang ratu yang bertanggung jawab atas pernikahan ini mulai uring-uringan, menganggap salah satu sebab kepergian Aphrodite adalah penolakannya terhadap Hephaestus. Hera sesungguhnya sudah menyiapkan hukuman, tetapi Zeus memanggil Hephaestus pada suatu hari dan mendahului sang dewi pernikahan.

 _"Kau dan dia tidak terlalu dekat bahkan setelah menikah, tetapi kau pasti tahu keadaan terakhirnya sebelum pergi. Menurutmu, apakah dia masih mampu mengemban tugas di Istana Olympus ini sebagai penguasa cinta? Kurasa, dia tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan baik belakangan."_

Harus menjawab apa? Hephaestus bilang ia tidak terlalu paham, tetapi satu dorongan kuat dari dalam diri memaksanya menambahkan 'ia tidak lagi sanggup menjalankan tugas terhormat itu'. Kalimatnya mengesankan ada duri yang tersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mereka sehingga Hera bertanya—tanpa tedeng aling-aling—apakah Aphrodite menyelingkuhinya.

 _Ya._

Tapi, bibir Hephaestus meluncurkan jawaban sebaliknya.

 _"Baik, Hephaestus. Terima kasih. Sebentar lagi bersiaplah untuk pertemuan di ruang takhta; ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan mengenai Aphrodite bersama yang lain juga."_

Yang Hephaestus tidak ketahui, jawaban jujurnya menentukan keputusan yang Zeus sampaikan di ruang takhta itu. Bila ia mengungkapkan masalah yang sebenarnya, mungkin Zeus hanya akan memerintahkan Hera memperbaiki ikatannya dengan Aphrodite, tetapi berhubung Hephaestus menghindar, Zeus jadi tidak bisa membaca masalah sang dewi cinta. Satu langkah cepat Zeus ambil—dan Hephaestus terbelalak di takhtanya.

 _"Atas pelanggaran berat mengabaikan ritus, aku hendak menghukum Aphrodite dengan menghilangkan kekuasaannya dan mengubahnya menjadi manusia. Takhtanya akan diisi oleh Hestia sebagai penguasa cinta yang baru agar keseimbangan tetap tercipta. Ada yang keberatan?"_

Walau sering ragu mengajukan pendapat di pertemuan, kali ini Hephaestus langsung menyatakan keberatannya. Berucap hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Zeus, Hephaestus menyampaikan bahwa menurutnya, Aphrodite tidak bisa diganti, begitu pula para pemegang takhta utama di ruangan. Ada sifat tertentu yang menyebabkan satu dewa mendapat tugasnya alih-alih memperoleh tugas dewa lain. Termasuk Hestia yang Lembut, biarpun ia perawan yang pasti mampu menjaga cintanya, ada satu poin yang kontan menggugurkannya dari kandidat pemegang takhta penguasa cinta.

'Api' itu. Hasrat. Egoisme. Karena Aphrodite-lah, cinta menjadi unik.

Zeus memandang Hephaestus tajam.

 _"Itu bukan sebuah alasan. Aku akan tetap mencabut keabadiannya, tetapi dia akan kukembalikan ke takhta kalau kau bisa memaksanya menjalankan tanggung jawabnya kembali."_

Biar turunnya Aphrodite dari takhta tidak memengaruhinya secara langsung, entah mengapa Hephaestus bersikeras memulangkan Aphrodite ke Olympus dan menyanggupi syarat dari Zeus. Itulah mengapa ia menginjakkan kaki di pantai ini, menghancurkan penghalang yang menyembunyikan aura Aphrodite dari semua pihak yang mencarinya, hanya demi mendapati Aphrodite membenamkan diri ke laut Cythera.

Pedih menghunjam Hephaestus tanpa ia ketahui dari mana berasal. Tahu-tahu saja, telapak mungil Aphrodite berada dalam genggamnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lupa kalau sekarang kau manusia? Kau tidak bisa bernapas dalam air lagi mulai saat ini."


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Kau wanita yang terlalu baik dan rapuh, sehingga menyingkirkanmu menjadi sangat sulit."_** (Gilme ft. Outsider – Love is War)

* * *

Gubuk yang berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah hutan Cythera itu tidak tampak berpenghuni, tidak pula menarik perhatian, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tiap batang kayu di sana disusun oleh tangan dewa. Misalkan satu-dua pengembara penasaran dan menengok ke dalam, perisai yang dipasang pencipta gubuk itu menyamarkan isi gubuk dengan amat baik. Sejauh ini, tidak seorang pun mendapati seorang dara jelita beristirahat di situ, padahal Aphrodite—dalam wujud manusianya—mematung di atas dipan sederhana buatan Hephaestus sepanjang waktu. Tatapan kosong sang mantan dewi senantiasa jatuh ke atas pangkuan, tubuhnya seolah layu, sesekali ia terisak sembari menutup mata serta telinganya.

 _Mengapa tidak mau berhenti? Aku bukan dewi lagi, mengapa teriakan para pengikutku masih terus terdengar?! Jangan mohon pertolongan padaku. Aku tak mampu menyelamatkan kalian dari Ares! Selamanya tak akan mampu!_

Bersama keabadian yang dilenyapkan Zeus, tercerabut pula sekian banyak nikmat dari kehidupan Aphrodite, dari yang masih punya bentuk hingga yang tak kasatmata. Yang terbesar tentu saja cinta Aphrodite pada dirinya sendiri, inti dari ritusnya. Kehancuran agama Aphrodite diperburuk dengan merebaknya ritus Ares; pemujaan kebencian melangit sampai mengguncang takhta-takhta Olympus. Betul kata Hephaestus, keberadaan Hestia untuk mengisi kursi penguasa cinta tidak berhasil membalikkan situasi. Sebagai tindak lanjut, Zeus meminta Hephaestus menahan Aphrodite di satu tempat, mengamankannya dari manusia yang mungkin menodainya, dan—saking terdesaknya Zeus—meminta Hephaestus si jenius untuk menciptakan cinta. Perintah itu amat mengganggu pikiran sang dewa pandai besi, terutama manakala ia berhadapan dengan sekian peralatan dan logam bahan dasar di tempat kerjanya.

Menciptakan cinta.

Hephaestus kerap membuat senjata-senjata hebat. Tak terhitung juga berapa perhiasan karyanya yang berhasil mempercantik para dewi. Bahkan ia sanggup menciptakan seorang wanita, Pandora Si Ingin Tahu, penyebab lepasnya berbagai keburukan di dunia manusia. Tapi _cinta_? Emosi ini apa bahannya? Timah? Baja? Emas? Seberapa besar Hephaestus harus menyalakan api untuk menempa sebuah perasaan? Si pandai besi tidak mengerti dan satu-satunya kunci menuju pemahaman akan perasaan ini hanya Aphrodite. Sayang, Aphrodite sekarang tidak ubahnya perempuan bisu-tuli-lumpuh dengan kemuraman yang menyusutkan pesonanya dari hari ke hari.

Sadar betul eksistensinya merupakan kesia-siaan yang dibendakan, Aphrodite heran mengapa ada seorang pincang berkaki logam yang masih terus datang merawatnya.

Ya, mengingat manusia akan langsung mati apabila melihat wujud dewa, maka Hephaestus menyelubungi keabadiannya dengan tubuh manusia di depan Aphrodite, namun kendati demikian, sosok Hephaestus kelewat mudah dikenali. Bagaimana tidak? Kecacatan jasmani menjadikan Hephaestus dewa yang paling mirip manusia; sekalipun menyamar, perbedaannya tidak begitu jauh. Bahkan sebelum Hephaestus membuka pintu gubuk, Aphrodite dapat memastikan ketibaan suaminya saat mendengar gesekan logam dengan kerikil dari luar.

Suami, katanya. Masihkah Hephaestus mencintai Aphrodite sebagaimana umumnya suami? Jika ya, mengapa tatapan bencinya waktu melempar pakaian Aphrodite yang bernoda begitu tajam menembus kalbu sang dewi?

Duduk bersila di samping ranjang, di atas lantai kayu, Hephaestus mulai memotong buah untuk Aphrodite menggunakan belati tipis. Pemotong dengan presisi tinggi, tetapi tidak kemudian memancing kekaguman Aphrodite. Malah dengan pisau, buah delima, dan cara bersilanya, Hephaestus tampak sangat tak sempurna, sangat _manusia_ , tidak menarik sama sekali. Sang dewa api mengangsurkan potongan-potongan buah di atas piring pada Aphrodite, tetapi yang ditawari tidak sedikit pun melirik, jadi Hephaestus mengambil sepotong buah dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Aphrodite.

"Makanlah."

Bibir itu tetap terkatup.

"Aphrodite, kumohon."

Dulu, suara Hephaestus tidak pernah mengandung perintah yang begini dingin. Aphrodite baru sadar bahwa dirinya merindukan nada malu-malu sang pandai besi yang, mungkin, tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi. Salahnya sendiri, memang.

Perlahan, Aphrodite membuka mulut, membiarkan sepotong buah masuk untuk ia kunyah.

Namun, tidak sepenuhnya kelembutan Hephaestus hilang, terbukti dari segores kehangatan dalam manik matanya ketika Aphrodite akhirnya mau makan. Kendati tanpa senyuman, kehangatan itu mampu menutup sedikit luka di hati Aphrodite. Sayang sekali, yang 'sedikit' itu terlalu sedikit, masih kalah dengan banyaknya luka baru akibat beribu jerit memohon dari umat Aphrodite.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi penguasa cinta lagi, Hephaestus. Tinggalkan aku."

"Kau hanya butuh waktu," Hephaestus menyibakkan sesisi anak rambut Aphrodite ke belakang telinga, "dan aku— _kami_ —akan menunggu."

Menunggu sampai kapan, Aphrodite tak sanggup memastikan. Ketika pintu gubuknya ditutup dari luar, Aphrodite selalu yakin Hephaestus tidak akan kembali esok dan hilanglah kesempatan keduanya. Dari situlah, ia menyambung penyesalan yang sempat terputus oleh kehadiran tamunya, melalui detik demi detik dengan melaknat diri, terbenam dalam kegagalan.

Lalu, pasti, di luar dugaan, Hephaestus akan datang lagi di hari berikutnya. Setelah membawa potongan buah, sang pandai besi mulai menyuguhkan sesuatu yang baru: senyuman. Tipis sekali serupa hiasan rambut logam hadiah pernikahan mereka.

"Kau sekarang manusia. Kalau tidak mandi, tubuhmu tidak akan bersih."

Aphrodite tahu, tetapi untuk apa membersihkan diri? Untuk apa berhias? Itu memang penting—dulu. Lagi-lagi, _dulu._ Ada noda tak berwarna melekati sekujur tubuh Aphrodite, hasil kerja Ares, yang membuat seluruh pesonanya seolah tidak berbekas. Selain itu, kini dia hanya akan dipandang sebagai dewi tanpa tanggung jawab, direndahkan langit dan bumi, lantas buat apa bersolek? Takdir telah menghinakannya dengan begitu kejam.

Hephaestus tidak menyerah. Tangan kapalannya meraih telapak mungil Aphrodite, membimbing si wanita menuju kolam khusus terlindung yang telah ia sediakan di belakang gubuk kecil itu. Jemari Hephaestus menyentuh permukaan air dan hangat kontan menyebar rata ke seluruh kolam.

"Kau sangat menyukai ini, bukan? Mandi air hangat?"

'Suka'. Sukakah Aphrodite? Bisakah ia merasakan suka, sebuah cinta dalam bentuk lebih sederhana? Air itu memang nyaman, tetapi indra Aphrodite yang biasanya termanja sudah menumpul. Air hanya terasa seperti air, tidak membangkitkan kenangan atau emosi apa pun. Berbeda ketika dulu ia berendam: rasanya seluruh masalah terlarutkan usai bilasan terakhir.

"Aku akan pergi. Berendamlah."

Begitulah kehidupan Aphrodite setelah kolam air hangat itu dibangun. Meski tak ada hal istimewa saat berendam di sana pertama kali, lambat laun ada pemandangan lain yang dipantulkan permukaan jernih tersebut. Warnanya merah, berbentuk noktah lalu melebar. Acapkali Aphrodite berteriak ketakutan, mengingat bibit-bibit kebencian yang pertama timbul ketika ia berendam setelah bercinta dengan Ares. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari air, ia meringkuk jauh-jauh dari kolam, membalut diri menggunakan kain seadanya hingga Hephaestus tiba buat menenangkannya. Lazimnya, Hephaestus hanya akan membantu mengeringkan badan Aphrodite, membiarkan gigil perempuan itu reda sendiri, tetapi satu hari, Hephaestus mendekapnya. Lembut dan sunyi. Dekapan itu tercium seperti tungku dan besi tempa, janggalnya Aphrodite tidak kuasa menolak. Hidungnya berangsur terbiasa dengan pengar logam panas sampai pada satu titik, telapaknya menahan Hephaestus agar tidak buru-buru melepaskan pelukan.

Hephaestus jarang menginap di gubuk; ia punya banyak pekerjaan dan menunggui seorang wanita muram, secantik apa pun wanita itu, cuma membuang waktu. Bukan berarti ia tidak ingin bermalam. Sang dewa api pernah melakukannya sekali saat Aphrodite sakit. Tidak parah, tetapi perempuan itu jadi enggan menyentuh makanan dan terlalu lemah untuk bergerak.

"Raga manusia sungguh rentan."

Aphrodite sudah terpejam, tetapi kesadarannya masih lumayan utuh untuk menyadari keluh dalam gumaman Hephaestus. Tidak mengapa. Keberadaan Hephaestus di sisi lain ranjang sempit itu cukup bagi Aphrodite biar diselipi sedikit ketidakrelaan.

"Kau yang sekarang apakah sama dengan sosok yang pernah mencampakkanku?"

 _Sama, Hephaestus. Akulah si angkuh Aphrodite yang kini berada di titik terendah._

Napas Aphrodite mencepat, demamnya naik lagi. Hephaestus menepuk-nepuk perlahan wajah dan leher Aphrodite dengan kain lembab dingin.

"Benarkah kebencian sudah menelanmu? Buat aku membencimu karena itulah yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Kalimat Hephaestus menyayat Aphrodite di dalam sekaligus menyembuhkan luka itu seketika. Betul, pengkhianatan yang Aphrodite lakukan mestinya membuat Hephaestus membencinya. Akan tetapi, 'seharusnya membenci' menyiratkan bahwa kekecewaan Hephaestus tidak lagi bersisa. Mengapa bisa?

Sensasi kain setengah basah di permukaan kulit Aphrodite digantikan kasar dan panasnya telapak Hephaestus.

"Kau bukan penguasa cinta saat ini, jadi perasaan apa yang kautimbulkan dalam diriku, Aphrodite?"

 _Memangnya bagaimana perasaan itu, apakah mirip rasa jijik?_

Kantuk mengaburkan kesadaran Aphrodite yang masih percaya bahwa Hephaestus tidak punya alasan mencintainya. Terlanjur tertidur, ia melewatkan desah berat Hephaestus dan ungkapan kasih yang menyangkut di ujung lidah sang dewa api. Akal pikir Hephaestus menolak melindungi Aphrodite, namun getaran di dada Hephaestus tidak sejalan. Ia malah terus jatuh hati pada perempuan yang menyalahi janji setia mereka.

Pagi berikut, Aphrodite terbangun beriring kehampaan. Tempat tidur di mana Hephaestus sebelumnya berbaring cekung, kosong. Sesiangan itu, Aphrodite mulai punya kegiatan lain selain memasang wajah murung, yaitu menanti. Menanti keriut kaki logam Hephaestus di depan pintu. Menanti senyum Hephaestus yang setengah tulus itu. Menanti kemunculan Hephaestus di sampingnya—dan penantian membuat Aphrodite mendamba Hephaestus beserta segala cacatnya yang secara bertahap berubah jadi nilai tambah.

"Zeus memintaku menciptakan cinta. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah itu, tetapi aku juga tidak mampu menjalankannya."

Salah besar jika Aphrodite mengira hari itu Hephaestus datang semata untuk membawakan hadiah. Kalung berbandul zamrud buah tangan Hephaestus hanya pembuka dari serangkaian bujukan.

"Kami semua di Olympus tidak cukup memahami cinta, termasuk aku. Cinta ibarat barang yang memiliki banyak duplikat; serupa tapi tak sama, salah racikan beda pula keluarannya. Aku kenal satu pencipta yang mahir meramu perasaan ini dan kami sangat membutuhkan kerjasamanya. Oleh karena itu, bisakah ajarkan aku bagaimana merayunya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Kau adalah orang baik yang mengajarkanku cinta dan mengorbankan segalanya untukku."_** (Gilme ft. Outsider – Love is War)

* * *

Usai mengalungkan hasil karyanya, Hephaestus menyusuri lekuk bahu Aphrodite, mengirim getar yang tak diduga oleh sang mantan dewi cinta. Punggung tangan Hephaestus membelai Aphrodite dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, mengingatkan yang disentuh akan masa-masa indah sekaligus penuh noda. Jemari mereka akhirnya bertaut dan dengan hati-hati, Hephaestus mendaratkan kecupan di tengkuk Aphrodite.

Tepat sebelum api itu tersulut, Aphrodite menarik diri sejauh mungkin, terengah-engah, anak matanya menghindari Hephaestus.

"Jangan."

Kalimat tersebut harusnya memiliki penjelasan, tetapi yang mengucapkannya tidak berkenan meneruskan. Gigil yang merambati Aphrodite dapat diterjemahkan macam-macam—bisa jijik, takut, benci, atau perasaan buruk tanpa nama lainnya—dan Hephaestus tidak ingin sembarangan menyimpulkan. Yang jelas, Aphrodite sedang tidak ingin disentuh, jadi dia hanya perlu menjauh.

Satu sangkaan yang sebelumnya disingkirkan Apollo muncul kembali dalam benak Hephaestus.

 _"Semua dewa punya kemampuan untuk merayu, tak terkecuali dirimu, Heph."_

Tapi satu-satunya dewa tak sempurna di Olympus hanya Hephaestus, bukan mustahil jika dirinya tidak dilahirkan bersama anugerah itu. Andai ada pun, cukupkah untuk menaklukkan Aphrodite yang sekarang?

Hephaestus berdiri, tersenyum pahit, dan berbalik.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa."

Kendati kata-kata Hephaestus tidak mencapai rungu Aphrodite sedikit pun, lara dari netra Hephaestus tertangkap oleh si jelita. Sepanjang malam, sembari memandang langit di mana singgasana lamanya bersembunyi, Aphrodite menyesali perbuatannya dan berharap bisa menemukan cara untuk mencinta lagi agar Hephaestus—juga seluruh pemuja cinta—tidak perlu lagi menderita.

Ketika bintang-bintang lenyap di balik tirai malam, Aphrodite merasa tak ada seorang pun mengawasi gubuknya. Ia tanggalkan kain-kain pembalut tubuhnya, mencari sisa-sisa pesona pada tubuh polosnya untuk membangkitkan cinta, tetapi sayang ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kenangan berdarah nan mengganggu. _Peplos_ nya segera ia kenakan kembali sebelum pergi tidur, dalam hati bertekad menemukan jalan untuk mengambil hak atas takhta lamanya.

 _Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Hephaestus terus-menerus ..._

* * *

Belakangan, raga manusia Aphrodite kerap diserang gejala acak dari beragam penyakit. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mudah mual, tak jarang pula berujung muntah, nafsu makannya berkurang, dan badannya kadang nyeri di beberapa titik secara bersamaan. Hephaestus makin sering datang menjenguk, terlepas dari fakta bahwa Aphrodite telah menjatuhkan harapannya, mencoba menyelidiki apa penyebab pokok dari seluruh keluhan istrinya.

Satu waktu, Aphrodite berhasil menemukan pusat dari segala proses tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mengandung, Hephaestus."

Tercenung sang dewa api mendengar hal tersebut. Mengandung? Apakah ini seperti ... sebuah kehidupan baru yang tumbuh dalam rahim seorang wanita? Perihal sakral setiap perempuan yang diberkati ibunya? Tunggu, jika Aphrodite mengandung, lalu benih siapa yang—

—ah.

"Apa dia putra Ares?"

Aphrodite tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih belum tahu darah pria mana yang mengaliri si janin, tetapi kemungkinan besar kesatria bengis yang Hephaestus sebutlah yang punya andil pada kehamilannya.

Walaupun tidak mendapat jawaban, Hephaestus membuat asumsinya sendiri dari diamnya si perempuan. Ia sangat terluka dan akan bodoh sekali jika Aphrodite bertanya mengapa. Dua-duanya terus mengatupkan bibir, menciptakan kesunyian mencekik yang baru pecah setelah Hephaestus, sembari mengusap perut bawah Aphrodite, menggumamkan sindirannya.

"Kau pasanganku, tetapi yang pertama kali tertanam dalam kandunganmu setelah pernikahan kita malah bukan milikku."

Memang ironis pernyataan Hephaestus ini, tetapi daripada mengucapkannya dengan kebencian, ia lebih memilih menuangkan kesedihan di sana, mendenyutkan perih yang kian menyiksa Aphrodite.

"Maaf."

Aphrodite tidak lantas merasa lebih baik karena permohonan ampun itu, sayangnya. Di lain sisi, Hephaestus menyamarkan perasaannya dalam seulas senyum dan mengungkapkan hal yang berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Seperti biasa. Ia dewa dengan banyak parut, setiap parut menyimpan kisah pahit sendiri-sendiri, dan ia tidak mau menjadi pihak yang mengukir parut serupa di hati orang lain.

"Tak mengapa. Ini akan menjadi tahap baru buatmu, Aphrodite. Cintailah dia dengan cara yang berbeda dari keturunan-keturunanmu sebelumnya; dengan begitu, mungkin Zeus berkenan menyerahkan takhta kepadamu lagi."

Benar, ini bukan kehamilan pertama Aphrodite. Sejarah cintanya yang panjang telah menghasilkan beberapa putra, di antara mereka terdapat dewa-dewi dan manusia setengah dewa. Tak satu pun dari mereka meninggalkan kenangan sebab Aphrodite lebih suka menyentuh kekasih baru ketimbang membelai anak-anaknya. Semua keturunan Aphrodite besar tanpa kasih dari ibunya, berbeda dengan keturunan-keturunan Hera.

(Kecuali Hephaestus, mungkin. Sekarang pun ia telah memperoleh pengakuan dari sang ratu Olympus.)

Ajaib bagaimana Aphrodite tidak dilengserkan biarpun dirinya telah menjauhkan bagian cinta terpenting ini dari jangkauannya.

"Hephaestus," Lirih Aphrodite memanggil, "apakah menurutmu, Yang Mulia Hera akan memberkati kehamilan ini?"

"Ia akan memberkatimu sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah, percayalah."

"Bahkan jika dia bukan putramu?"

"Maksudmu? Ibunda tidak pernah memandang siapa ayah dari si janin untuk memberkatinya."

Kembali Aphrodite termenung.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan membuat dirimu letih. Istirahatlah. Aku akan datang setiap hari untukmu juga bayimu."

Sepotong terima kasih meluncur hampa dari bibir Aphrodite, telapaknya mulai mengelus-elus perut yang belum lagi membuncit. Hephaestus menghabiskan malam lagi di gubuknya hari itu, berbaring di sebelahnya, dan memberinya pijatan-pijatan ringan yang sangat nyaman untuk mengantarkannya terlelap.

Sisi ranjang cekung yang Hephaestus tinggalkan mulai dingin ketika Aphrodite terjaga. Demi merasakan sisa-sisa kehadiran suaminya, Aphrodite bergeser ke sana dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sang dewi memperoleh ketenangan yang ganjil begitu aroma tungku api dan logam cair yang berpadu dengan wangi tubuh Hephaestus terhirup olehnya. Kenikmatan ini tidak bertahan lama lantaran dorongan dari perut memaksanya muntah; dengan kepala condong keluar jendela gubuk, Aphrodite mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya, menyebarkan asam-pahit di seluruh permukaan mulutnya.

 _Dulu rasanya aku tidak semenderita ini ... Jadi, beginikah rentannya seorang manusia ketika sedang mengandung?_

* * *

Waktu berjalan amat lambat dalam kesunyian tempat tinggal Aphrodite, tetapi dalam aliran yang nyaris stagnan tersebut, Aphrodite justru sanggup meresapi makna entitas baru yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Pesan Hephaestus untuk merawat bayi itu dengan penuh kasih membekas dalam benak si wanita; dalam kelemahan serta kesepiannya, ia menyadari bahwa hanya sang anak yang setia mendampingi. Ia mulai belajar menyembuhkan laranya sendiri jika Hephaestus tiada, sehingga rintihan-rintihannya yang tak tertangkap rungu sang dewa api kini teredam sendiri ketika ia mengusap perut, berbicara dengan calon putranya tentang apa saja, terlebih ketika si bayi mulai besar dalam rahim. Aphrodite makin bersemangat sebab kandungannya yang berusia lewat enam bulan kadang menendang sebagai tanggapan atas kata-katanya.

Apakah pertumbuhan putranya ini adalah bukti bahwa cinta Aphrodite memulih seiring waktu?

"Lihat, bintangnya terang sekali malam ini, Sayangku. Apa kamu menyukainya sebesar Ibunda?"

"Ada kawanan kelelawar yang menggantungi pepohonan itu. Ingatkan Ibunda untuk tidak mendekat ke sana, Sayang."

"Nah, Sayangku, ini namanya buah persik. Kalau kamu suka, Ibunda akan meminta Ayahanda membawakan lagi yang banyak."

Ayahanda?

Jemari Aphrodite menggantung di awang-awang, sejenak urung mengambil potongan buah di piring perak yang telah Hephaestus siapkan tadi sore.

 _Memang siapa ayahmu, Sayangku?_

Karena walau berasal dari benih Ares, si kecil yang dikandung Aphrodite sesungguhnya tengah berada dalam perawatan Hephaestus. Jika ditanya siapa yang menjaganya hingga kehamilannya setua ini, Aphrodite tidak akan ragu menyebut nama si pengrajin. Masalahnya, Hephaestus sendiri tidak pernah menyatakan dirinya sebagai ayah si bayi dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah 'Tuan Tungku pengawal ibumu' di depan perut gembung Aphrodite. Masuk akal; barangkali Hephaestus—di luar sifat penyayangnya—tidak pernah menerima bayi Aphrodite sebagai anaknya.

"Tidak jadi mengambil persikmu?"

Suara lembut Hephaestus terdengar bersama pintu gubuk yang dibuka; senyumnya tampak gembira. Aphrodite terpengaruh cahaya hangat itu dan ikut tersenyum pula, jemarinya bergerak menjepit potongan buah.

"Jadi, kok. Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu."

"Mengenai apa?"

Pipi Aphrodite bersemu merah; apa gara-gara bayangan Hephaestus yang bersedia menjadi ayah bagi anak-anaknya? Buru-buru ia melenyapkan khayalan gila itu dengan mengunyah persik, dalam batin menertawakan diri sendiri.

 _Mustahil Hephaestus menjadi—_

"... Ayahanda akan memberikannya untukmu lagi besok."

Eh?

"Barusan kamu ... mengajak bicara dia?"

"Ya." Hephaestus mendadak salah tingkah. "Aku ... hanya meminjam istilahmu ... Sepertinya tidak cocok, ya. Apa 'Ayahanda' itu merujuk pada orang lain?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Aphrodite. "Aku tadi tak sengaja menggunakannya untuk menyebut dirimu yang selalu membawakan buah-buahan."

Hephaestus sejenak merenung.

"Jadi, pikiran itukah yang tadi mencegahmu mengambil buah?"

Tertunduklah Aphrodite kemudian, malu menjawab. Apa yang ia ucapkan setelah itu pun tidak memuat sebuah ketegasan.

"Kukira, untuk selamanya, kau tidak mungkin berkenan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku."

"Sebaliknya. Aku justru merasa tak berpeluang mendekatimu, tetapi mengetahuimu dengan mudahnya memanggilku begitu ... aku jadi merasa punya kesempatan langka untuk benar-benar masuk dalam hidupmu."

Tapi, itu bukan kesempatan langka. Dari upacara pernikahan, sebenarnya Hephaestus telah meninggalkan banyak jejak bermakna dalam kisah Aphrodite; sang dewi saja yang kurang peka untuk menyadari—atau ia semata dibutakan oleh keberadaan Ares. Apalagi setelah semua kejadian ini, di mana tidak ada lagi yang menyinggahi ruang nurani Aphrodite selain bayinya dan Hephaestus, presensi Hephaestus menjadi kian kuat. Bagaimana bisa Hephaestus masih merendah, padahal ia jelas-jelas Aphrodite tempatkan di pusat pusaran hidupnya? Justru Aphroditelah yang tak layak mendapatkan kemurahan hati Hephaestus, mengingat dialah lakon utama drama panjang perselingkuhan dengan Ares.

"Aphrodite."

Telapak mengapal Hephaestus menggenggam milik Aphrodite yang lebih mungil, membuat si empunya mendongak.

"Kau ... tidak lagi jijik dengan raga ini?"

Ya. Anehnya, ya. Aphrodite tidak pernah benar-benar bergidik menyaksikan Hephaestus, tetapi kecacatannya betul-betul mengganggu pemandangan dan Aphrodite tak kuat memandanginya lama-lama—dulu. Sekarang, malah pada manik kejinggaan Hephaestus itulah, Aphrodite dapati suaka untuk rehat, dari rengkuhan tangan itu Aphrodite temukan pula kenyamanan. Sejak kapan cara pandangnya pada Hephaestus berubah sangat jauh begini?

Gawat. Hephaestus telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang Aphrodite inginkan, impikan, _butuhkan_ , dan Aphrodite tidak yakin dirinya masih berhak atas penguasa Olympus yang satu ini.

"Bukankah mestinya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu?" Lirih, Aphrodite akhirnya membalikkan pertanyaan. "Kau selalu melihatku sebagai wanita yang kotor. Aku ... adalah perempuan yang 'terperciki mani Ares', seperti yang kau bilang dulu, dan harusnya itu bisa kaujadikan alasan untuk meninggalkanku."

Raut Hephaestus berubah penuh sesal, teringat ucapannya di Olympus sebelum gelar Aphrodite dilucuti.

"Tolong maafkan aku."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf pada orang yang menyakitimu?"

Pada titik ini, air mata Aphrodite mulai menggenang.

"Aphrodite ..."

"Mengapa kau masih kembali padaku? Mengapa terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak layak mendapatkan kepedihan terus-menerus, seperti aku tidak pantas ... mendapatkanmu."

Senyum getir Aphrodite terkembang. Ia tidak lagi tertunduk karena sebagai antagonis dalam kisah pengkhianatan ini, ia ingin menghadapi konsekuensi dosanya dengan berani alih-alih bersembunyi di balik tangis pun kepala yang tertelungkup. Ingin ia menyuruh Hephaestus pergi, tetapi di satu sudut hatinya, ia masih berdoa agar Hephaestus _mengharapkannya._

Tanpa diduga, punggung tangan Aphrodite dikecup oleh Hephaestus—dan getar yang tak lazim itu muncul lagi dalam hati sang dewi, tentunya bukan karena benci atau jijik.

"Apa kau bersedia untuk menyisihkan masa silam yang pahit itu dan memulai dari awal lagi—bersamaku?"

Tawaran itu menggiurkan, tetapi kecerobohannya yang lampau membuat Aphrodite jadi kelewat banyak menimbang. Ia menarik telapaknya dari genggaman Hephaestus dan membiarkan setetes air mata lolos.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku siap untuk itu."

"Kau akan siap setelah kau berhenti menyalahkan diri atas dosa yang tak kauperbuat," jawab Hephaestus tegas, "dan perlu kau ingat, kau akan mengawali langkah tidak hanya bersamaku, melainkan seluruh Olympus."

Aphrodite mengerjap bingung.

"Seluruh Olympus?"

Hephaestus mengangguk segera, mengungkap sebuah berita besar yang tertunda disampaikan. Saking membahagiakannya kabar itu, Aphrodite sampai berlutut dan terisak haru, tidak menyangka keajaiban akan datang padanya lagi setelah sekian lama.

* * *

"Atas usul Ibunda, Yang Mulia Zeus bersedia memulihkan gelarmu sebagai Yang Menguasai Cinta, Aphrodite."

* * *

Pagi itu berbadai, beruntung rumah kecil yang Hephaestus bangun amat kokoh. Para _nymph_ dan Pleiades melawan angin, sesuai perintah Hera—dewinya kaum wanita—dan Artemis—sang pelindung persalinan—mendatangi gubuk di mana sesosok perempuan terbaring lemah dalam dera nyeri.

"Uh ... A-apa ... ngh ... masih belum saatnya ... ah ... Hah ... Aku tidak kuat ... "

"Belum saatnya Anda mengejan, Yang Mulia Aphrodite. Tariklah napas dalam sekali lagi. Jangan khawatir, Anda bisa melakukannya."

Rahim Aphrodite serasa terkoyak oleh rematan-rematan ritmis dari ototnya sendiri. Dewi-dewi minor yang ditugaskan membantunya melarangnya mengejan terlalu dini karena bayinya bisa terluka dan dirinya pun akan cepat lelah, tetapi dorongan itu sungguh sulit dilawan. Bersalin sebagai seorang manusia menjadikan prosesnya berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan, tak heran Hades memenuhi keinginan Hera untuk menganugerahkan Elysium pada perempuan-perempuan yang meninggal saat melahirkan. Napas Aphrodite kian cepat, tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis selimut basah oleh peluh. Perut buncit Aphrodite naik-turun menyesuaikan napasnya, dari luar tampak menegang sesekali.

Di saat yang rentan ini, cuma ada satu nama yang menguasai pikiran Aphrodite.

 _Hephaestus ..._

"Baik. Setelah ini, Anda harus mengejan sesuai aba-aba kami, Yang Mulia." Maia, pemimpin para Pleiades, memberi perintah. Aphrodite mengiyakan dan tak lama kemudian, ia mendorong untuk pertama kalinya. Sesuatu yang seakan terlalu besar untuk jalan lahirnya menyesak di antara kedua kaki. Ketika napas panjangnya habis, Aphrodite menitikkan air mata, merasakan betul perih pada robekan di bawah sana—tak pernah ia merasakan itu semasa menjadi dewi.

Sekilas, Aphrodite mendengar soal 'bayi besar' dari para _nymph_ di belakang Maia. Apakah mungkin itu akan mempersulit kelahiran si bayi nanti?

 _Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah ..._

Membuka kakinya sedikit lagi, Aphrodite memeluk kedua lutut dan melanjutkan upayanya dengan aba-aba Maia. Kening sang penguasa cinta berkerut, titik-titik peluh menyatu bagai sungai-sungai kecil di setiap lekuk tubuhnya, sedangkan pangkal pahanya ternoda lendir bercampur darah. Tubuhnya bersemu di beberapa bagian, pertanda aliran darah yang demikian deras, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali.

"Hah ... Aah ..."

"Napas Anda tidak boleh putus lagi untuk berikutnya, Yang Mulia."

Rasanya Aphrodite hampir putus asa. Pinggangnya ngilu, seluruh raganya seperti terbakar, dan ia kehabisan napas, tetapi bayinya tak juga lahir. Warna merah yang luas menenggelamkan alas tidurnya, bagian bawah selimut Aphrodite pun berubah terendam darah.

Anyir.

Aphrodite ingat lagi tentang penciptaannya. Tentang darah Uranus. Tentang Ares dan bau medan perangnya yang pekat.

Tidak boleh. Menangis akan menyusahkannya mengejan.

 _Hephaestus, aku bisa melakukan ini, kan ..._

Sekali lagi, Aphrodite mendorong. Robekan jalan lahirnya semakin besar, tetapi ia tidak boleh menjeda napasnya sekadar untuk memekik nyeri. Tarik napas. Dorong. Tarik napas. Dorong lagi. Kontras dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang dibanjiri keringat, bibir Aphrodite berangsur kering, namun semangatnya tak padam.

 _Ini adalah hukuman ..._

"Hnn!"

 _... karena sudah mengecewakan Hephaestus ..._

"Nggh ..."

... _juga meninggalkan pengikutku ..._

"Nggh ..."

 _... dan membiarkan kekuatan Ares merajai dunia manusia._

"Hnn—AH!"

Dorongan sepenuh tenaga yang terakhir berhasil mengantarkan bayi Aphrodite ke dunia. Tangis kuat si bayi merekahkan senyum Aphrodite—bayinya terdengar sangat sehat. Tubuh Aphrodite lantas terkulai letih ke alas tidurnya, sesekali mendesis karena rahimnya masih terasa diremat-remat. Berbeda dengan saat menjadi dewi dulu, alih-alih ambrosia, ia kini terselubungi bau asam keringat, amis darah, dan pengar ketuban. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai melingkar-lingkar tak beraturan, sedangkan selimutnya tersingkap, menampakkan kulit mengkilap dan lajur-lajur merah 'di bawah sana'.

Ada untungnya juga Hephaestus tidak datang hari ini. Ia harus membersihkan diri habis-habisan sebelum sang penguasa api tiba.

Tunggu. Sesuatu terasa ganjil.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian muram?" Aphrodite mengerjap cemas. "Apakah bayiku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia," jawab Maia takut-takut, menimang bayi yang baru saja ia bersihkan, "bukan putra Anda tidak baik-baik, tetapi ..."

Maia bertukar tatap dengan adik-adiknya dan para _nymph_ , ragu untuk mengungkap sesuatu tentang si bayi.

"Anakku ... Izinkan aku memeluk dia ..." Lemah telapak Aphrodite meraih-raih, senyumnya terkembang begitu tulus dan indah hingga para pembantu persalinannya tak tega. Pelan-pelan, Maia menurunkan bayi yang tubuh bawahnya terbungkus kain tersebut ke dada Aphrodite, membiarkan sang anak mengisap puting ibunya.

 _Anak yang manis, pipinya penuh sekali,_ Aphrodite mendekap putranya penuh kasih, gemas akan betapa tampannya keturunannya. Anak itu matanya bulat lucu, meskipun irisnya sewarna milik Ares. Hidungnya mancung, menggelitik dada Aphrodite ketika menyusu, dan bibirnya mungil merah mirip Aphrodite.

Namun, tak sengaja, Aphrodite menggeser selimut kecil yang menutup bagian bawah badan anaknya—dan tersentaklah ia. Inikah yang para _nymph_ dan Pleiades coba sembunyikan sebelumnya?

"Ekor ular? Ma-mana kakinya?"

* * *

Mengapa Hephaestus tidak datang ketika Aphrodite bersalin, itu karena dirinya secara tiba-tiba diminta menghadap Hera. Sang dewa api berdebar lantaran Hermes bilang Hera hendak membicarakan Aphrodite. Apakah Hera akan mencabut kata-katanya soal pemulihan gelar penguasa cinta?

Ternyata tidak.

"Putra Aphrodite itu, menurut ramalan para Nereid, akan terlahir sebagai manusia yang cacat, sekalipun ia tumbuh dari benih satu dewa."

Hera tidak membuka percakapan dengan menyenangkan.

"Anak itu ditanam bersama ancaman Ares dalam kandungan Aphrodite. Setelah mengandung, Aphrodite bermasalah denganmu dan seluruh ritusnya; perasaannya sangat kacau. Suasana hatinya baru baik beberapa bulan sebelum melahirkan, bukan? Segala rupa emosi buruk ia pendam selama hamil, sehingga anaknya nanti akan bernasib hampir sama denganmu, Hephaestus." Hera menarik napas. "Akibat kedengkianku, kau terlahir dengan banyak kekurangan jasmani. Aku khawatir Aphrodite akan kecewa dan menyakiti putranya itu, jadi—"

"Ibunda, mengapa memberitahuku, padahal Ares-lah ayah bayi itu?" tukas Hephaestus, namun ia teringat bagaimana Aphrodite memanggilnya 'Ayahanda' waktu berbincang dengan si bayi dan menjadi bimbang lagi. Hera mengulas senyum dan menangkup telapak Hephaestus.

"Seorang ayah tidak harus pria yang menanam benihnya dalam diri wanita, melainkan juga pria yang merawat anak itu sejak sebelum melihat dunia. Kau memenuhi kriteria yang kedua. Aphrodite pun jauh lebih nyaman bersamamu, maka dampingilah dia selagi ada kesempatan. Aku akan mengurus soal pemulihan gelarnya dan saat segalanya siap, aku akan mengabarimu."

Hati Hephaestus mencelus. Hubungannya dengan putra Ares itu menjadi rancu. Padahal si bayi bukan darah dagingnya, namun Hephaestus merasa justru dialah ayah bayi itu, sehingga saat dikabarkan bayi itu akan terlahir cacat, ia jadi berduka pula. Belum lagi, dia harus memikirkan cara menyampaikan hal ini pada Aphrodite yang pasti akan sangat terpukul. Aphrodite kan hanya menyukai yang indah; dia bisa saja memperlakukan bayi itu seperti orang asing setelah melihatnya cacat.

 _"Nah, Sayangku, ini namanya buah persik. Kalau kamu suka, Ibunda akan meminta Ayahanda membawakan lagi yang banyak."_

Hephaestus mengusap wajahnya bingung.

 _Tapi Aphrodite sangat menyayangi anak itu dan menganggapnya obat selama ini. Pandangan itu ... akankah berubah setelah ia mengetahui betapa buruk keadaan anaknya?_

 _Ataukah ia akan menerima anak itu sebagaimana dia akhirnya menerimaku?_

Masalahnya, berasumsi tidak akan menuntaskan kecemasan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghadapi kenyataan. Hephaestus bangkit dengan tekad yang utuh untuk berada di sisi Aphrodite, setidaknya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya nanti. Andaikata Aphrodite menolak kehadiran putranya, maka ia akan menjadi naungan sementara bagi si bayi hingga Aphrodite dapat berkompromi dengan realita.

"Putraku Hephaestus," panggil Hera sebelum Hephaestus meninggalkan istana, "ada satu hal lagi yang kutitipkan untuk Aphrodite."

"Apa itu, Ibunda?"

"Anak itu bukan dewa karena Aphrodite mengandungnya saat menjadi manusia. Ia hanya akan menjadi manusia setengah dewa—yang berarti, dia tak bisa ikut naik ke Olympus jika ibunya pulang _."_

Kendati dada Hephaestus sesak oleh beban tak kasatmata, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mohon izin menemui Aphrodite, lantas melangkah gontai, kaki palsunya berkeriut menggesek ubin. Pikirannya yang biasa tertata kini berantakan—dan semakin berantakan begitu menemukan istrinya tengah menyusui dengan raut lelah dalam gubuk tengah hutan.

"Hephaestus, kamu melewatkan saat-saat paling berharga."

Di balik _peplos_ Aphrodite yang longgar dan tipis, bayi berekor ular yang gembil itu tengah minum dengan lahap, tampak tenang dalam timangan ibunya.

"Hei, menurutmu," –Meski dilanda kantuk, Aphrodite masih terdengar ceria— "apa nama yang bagus untuknya, ya? Aku tidak bisa menemukan nama yang keren."

Sekian lama bersama, Aphrodite tidak lagi bisa menipu Hephaestus, maka ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan sekarang ini pun bukan rekayasa. Ia masih menyayangi bayinya, terlepas dari sisik ular yang melukai dada dan perutnya ketika menggendong si bayi, dan Hephaestus tidak yakin harus sedih atau senang karenanya. Setengah sadar, Hephaestus menyentuh pipi pucat Aphrodite, membuat perempuan itu mendongak, sorot matanya memuat tanya.

"Akan kupastikan anak _kita_ mengguncang dunia dengan kehebatannya kelak," ujar Hephaestus, 'kita' dalam kalimatnya mengharukan bagi Aphrodite, "Karena itu, dari hari ini, kita bisa mulai memanggilnya Erichthonius—sang 'penggerak bumi'."


End file.
